Livre 1: L'enver des décorts
by MikikoTohomiko
Summary: Quelques années plus tôt, Emelia rencontre les membres des Tokio Hotel avant qu'ils ne soyent connu. Bien plus tard elle les revoit en concert mais ils l'ont oublié... ou presque ! Cette fic est pour mes copines et moi mais si le coeur vous en dit...
1. Porte à porte

**PASS****É**

**Chapitre 1 : Porte à Porte**

**Emelia se réveilla doucement. La seule lumière présente était celle qui passait par les rideaux près de son lit. Elle se sentait encor endormit et jeta un œil sur son réveil. Celui-ci indiquait 14h03.**

**- Comment sa se fait que je me lève si tôt ?, pensa-t-elle interloquée.**

**Lorsque soudain un bruit effroyable se fit entendre de l'autre coté du mur. La petite fille donna deux grands coups de point dedans et le bruit cessa.**

**- Au moins maintenant je sais pourquoi je me suis réveillé, murmura-t-elle en grognant.**

**Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine, évidemment son père ne lui avait rien préparé vu qu'en général elle ne se levait que vers 17h au minimum. Normal pour Emelia vu qu'elle était insomniaque. Elle s'approcha d'un placard et en sortit une boite de céréales.**

**- Sa fera l'affaire, se dit-elle pour elle-même. Bon je vais me caser devant la télé et je vais attendre que papa rentre.**

**Sur ce elle prit sa couette et se mit devant la télé zappant les chaîne jusqu'à en trouver une en anglais sous-titré allemand.**

**- Faillais vraiment qu'il choisisse l'Allemagne alors que je n'en parle pas un mot !**

**En effet Emelia était fâchée avec cette langue, elle parlait couramment le français qui était sa langue natale et l'anglais que c'est parents lui avait enseigné dès son plus jeune âge. Mais l'allemand semblait ne pas vouloir rentrer.**

**Rapidement les dessins animés lui tournèrent la tête et, sentant ses paupières et sa tête devenir de plus en plus lourdes, elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeille.**

**Elle se réveilla dans son lit toujours sous sa couette. Son père avait du rentrer… En effet une odeur provenant de la cuisine lui indiqua qu'il faisait à manger. Emelia s'étira et quitta son lit pour dire bonjour à son père.**

**- Salut papa, dit-elle de sa petite voix ensommeillée.**

**- Salut ma choupette, tu t'es levée tôt se matin, je t'aie retrouvé dans le canapé. Il semblait un peu inquiet, depuis que sa petite fille avait des troubles du sommeille, il était extrêmement protecteur a son égard c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'Emelia prenait des cours par correspondance.**

**- Les voisins on encore fait du bruit, indiqua-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. **

**- Alors ceux-là on les entend mais ont ne les voient jamais, dit sont père de façon mal aimable**

**- Mais papa pourquoi tu ne vas pas leur en parler, répondit la petite, sa voix provenant de la salle de bain où elle se lavait le visage.**

**- Des voisins on déjà du le faire et si se n'est pas le cas sa ne devrait tarder, inutile que je m'en mêle.**

**Emelia soupira, son père lui donnait toujours la même réponse, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec les relations humaines, sa semblais expliquer le fait qu'il soit informaticien mais Emelia trouvait que son papa n'avait pas vraiment la carrure du métier avec ses cheveux court et en brosse et ses muscles qui apparaissaient sous ses vêtements pourtant larges. D'ailleurs elle ne ressemblait pas à son père, celui si était grand avec des yeux vert et des cheveux châtain blond. Elle, avait des cheveux roux foncés et des yeux noirs et était plutôt petite même pour une fillette de neuf ans. Elle était sur de ressembler a sa mère mais elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis cinq ans.**

**Perdu dans ses pensées elle entendit à peine son père l'appeler pour aller manger. Ce ne fut qu'au second appel qu'elle daigna à quitter la salle de bain pour s'asseoir a table en compagnie de son père. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien comme d'habitude. Emelia aimait bien passer du temps avec son père car il lui arrivait souvent de ne pas rentrer a la maison sous prétexte qu'un « bogue avait bloqué tout le réseau » elle ne comprenait pas se que son père lui disait mais dans ses moment là elle savait que c'était la vielle voisine deux porte plus loin qui allait s'occuper d'elle, elle était un peu folle et semblais toujours oublier qu'Emelia ne dormait pas la nuit, insistant pour qu'elle se couche à 20h lui expliquant que le lendemain elle avait cours… même en week-end !! Mais ce soir papa était là et elle en profitait le plus possible.**

**- Tu veux regarder un film se soir ?, demanda son père.**

**- Oh oui !, répondit la petite fille avec enthousiasme, on regarde quoi ?**

**- Je sais pas si tu veux j'ai quelque cassettes qu'on avait à la maison quand tu étais petite.**

**Emelia continua de sourire mais n'aimait pas trop que son père parle de leur ancienne vie car sa mère et ses sœurs lui manquaient beaucoup, surtout sa sœur jumelle qui était quand même une partie d'elle-même.**

**- C'est mieux de regarder quelque chose en français pas vrai !!, et il tira une boite poussiéreuse du meuble de la télé. Voilà je savais qu'elle était là !**

**Sur la boite s'affichait une fille en robe de soirée et le titre était écrit en rouge au dessus de l'image.**

**« Anastasia ». Emelia se souvint de quelques passages du film mais sans plus, le reste était totalement confus. Elle s'installa dans le canapé en compagnie de son père et ils regardèrent tranquillement le film, plus il avançait, plus elle se souvint de la fois où elle et ses sœurs l'avaient regardé se qui lui tira une larme qu'elle mit sur le compte du film lorsque son père lui demanda se qui n'allais pas.**

**A la fin, son père rangea la cassette et alla se coucher laissant la petite jouer dans sa chambre jusqu'au matin. Son père se leva assez tôt pour lui raconter une histoire et la laisser s'endormir alors qu'il partait au travail.**

**Tout comme la veille, Emelia fut éveillée brusquement par un bruit venant de l'appartement d'à coter. Celle-ci estima que c'en était trop. Elle fit sa toilette à l'eau froide histoire de se réveiller et s'habilla rapidement. Pour son âge elle était très impulsive se qui n'était pas forcément une qualité…**

**Elle sortit de chez elle et frappa furieusement à la porte. De l'autre coté elle entendu des voix et quelque un qui semblais courir vers l'entrée. Un bruit de serrure se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un jeune garçon apparu dans l'encadrement. Un peu plus âgé qu'Emelia, celui-ci portait un tee-shirt noir avec un haut manche longue en résille verte ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et moulant. Mais ce qui retint le plus l'attention de la jeune fut sa coupe de cheveux.**

**- Je n'aimerai pas rencontrer son coiffeur, pensa-t-elle.**

**Elle resta muette l'espace d'un instant puis se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle était ici.**

**- Vous allez vous calmez oui ? J'essai de dormir moi !!**

**Le garçon la regarda complètement incrédule. En effet Emelia venait de lui parler en français.**

**- Quoi, demanda-t-il en allemand, qu'est-ce que tu veux.**

**Emelia ne comprit pas un seul de ses mots mais sa voix sonnait comme un reproche. Elle continua en anglais priant pour qu'il comprenne.**

**- Sa vous dérangerait de faire moins de bruit, je voudrais dormir moi, répéta-t-elle.**

**A son grand bonheur les yeux du garçon s'éclairèrent puis il se tourna vers l'intérieur et cria quelques mots en allemand qu'Emelia ne comprit pas.**

**- GUSTAV TOM, ARRETER VOS COCHONNERIES VOUS DERANGEZ LA VOISINE.**

**Un silence ce fit puis quelqu'un accouru et donna une violente tape sur la tête du jeune garçon.**

**Emelia les regarda, bien qu'ils soient très différent l'un de l'autre, le premier semblais adepte du genre gothique avec sa coiffure bizarre et tout ses bijoux alors que le second était certainement rappeur avec ses fringues trop grandes et ses dreadlocks attachés. Et pourtant Emelia se lança sur d'elle dans une affirmation qu'elle savait juste.**

**- Vous êtes jumeaux n'est-ce pas ?, fit-elle en anglais.**

**Les deux garçons se regardèrent étonnés pendant quelques secondes.**

**- Heu oui, dit celui aux dreadlocks, comment tu le sais ?**

**- Ch'sais pas, dit la petite fille, vous avez exactement les même yeux et vous parlez de la même façon.**

**Les deux jumeaux étaient toujours sous le choc, tout d'abor qu'une petite de neuf ans dise les choses de façon si directe et surtout qu'elle ait vu leur lien de parenté, même si ils se ressemblaient beaucoup les personnes ne le voyaient pas à cause de leur style très différent.**

**Ce fut le garçon à la coiffure bizarre qui continua de parler.**

**- Mais comment sa se fait que tu dormes à une heure pareille !! Il est presque 15h !!**

**Emelia ne s'attendais pas du tout à cette question, le jeune brun semblais être très attentif a se qu'il entendait.**

**- Je… je suis insomniaque, je ne dors pas la nuit, dit-elle un peu gênée et surtout nerveuse, elle n'aimait pas en parler.**

**- On est vraiment désolé pour le bruit on va essayer de ne plus te déranger, heu à bientôt.**

**- Oui à bientôt, dit Emelia en tournant les talons, le garçon avec des dreadlocks ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir et l'avait regardé bizarrement comme si il lui reprochait quelque chose.**

**Bill claqua la porte et se tourna vers son frère, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié la façon dont il s'était comporté avec leur voisine.**

**- P'tain t'aurais pu faire un effort et lui dire en revoir c'était trop te demander ?**

**Le garçon concerné lui jeta un regard haineux.**

**- J'vois pas pourquoi ! A cause de cette peste on ne va plus pouvoir répété, le jour elle viendra nous cassé les bonbons et le soir sa sera l'autre mégère.**

**Bill en eu plus qu'assez de la façon dont son jumeau parlait des voisins et il le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Bill était plus mince et plus frêle mais aussi plus grand que sont frère.**

**- Écoute-moi bien, tu va arrêter de te comporter comme un gosse de six ans !! On est au collège et on en a onze il serait peut-être temps pour toi de grandir non ?**

**Tom se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et pénétra dans la chambre où il s'enferma à doubles tours.**

**- Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira Bill…**

**Seul dans sa chambre, Tom tira sa guitare sèche du dessous de son lit et la sortit de son étui. Il commença à en jouer, une mélodie violente qu'il jouait souvent lorsqu'il était énervé. Il ne voulait pas savoir se que faisait les autres et s'en fichait totalement lorsqu'au bout de quelques heures…**

**On frappait à la porte, pas à la sienne mais à celle de l'entrée qui se trouvait à coté de la chambre. Personne ne semblait entendre. Tom poussa un grognement et rangea sa guitare avant de déverrouiller sa porte et d'ouvrir celle de l'entrée. **

**Avant même qu'il ait pu faire un geste, un petit truc qu'il identifia comme « humide » se rua sur lui le serra à lui couper le souffle. Il baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de la petite voisine en larmes. Il jeta un regard à la fenêtre du salon pour apercevoir qu'il faisait nuit. Lorsqu'il jouait il perdait la notion du temps.**

**Tom se détacha d'elle et la regarda, elle avait les yeux rougit et ses larmes coulait accompagné de hoquets qui la faisait sursauter.**

**- Je… oh pardon… je t'aie pr… pris pour ton… fr… frère.**

**- Ce n'est rien, dit-il sa voix radoucit par l'état de sa voisine, mais pourquoi est-tu dans un état pareille.**

**Bill qui devais avoir entendu du bruit s'approcha du couloir de l'entrée et lorsqu'il vit Emelia il couru vers elle et la serra dans ses bras lançant un regard accusateur a son frère.**

**- Je n'ai rien fait, se justifia-t-il en allemand, elle est arrivé dans cet état sans m'expliqué !**

**Bill se pencha vers elle et lui demanda doucement ce qu'il lui arrivait.**

**- C'est… mon papa, il… il n'est pas r… rentré et pers…personne ne nous a prévenu… normalement il… il m'appel toujours ou bien… ou bien il prévient Mme Zigmann mais là… personne…**

**- Je suis sur que tout va bien, il doit avoir une bonne raison de ne pas être rentré j'en suis sur et certain, dit Bill en caressant les cheveux de sa nouvelle amie, vient on va aller chez toi comme sa si il téléphone tu pourras répondre.**

**- Je t'accompagne aussi, dit Tom en regardant Emelia.**

**Elle sembla surprise sur le moment mais lui fit un petit sourire, elle avait eu tellement peur qu'il se fâche avec elle que cette simple initiative lui réchauffait un peu le cœur.**

**Finalement les deux autres colocataires, un petit blond rondouillard avec des lunettes et un grand aux cheveux légèrement longs et châtain se décidèrent aussi à l'accompagner. Ils se mirent tous ensemble sur le canapé attendant un coup de fil qui ne vint jamais. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Gustav et Georg rentrèrent à l'appart et Emelia s'endormit sur Tom, la tristesse et la peur l'avait complètement exténuée. Bill les regarda en souriant, tout deux dormaient et il se demanda depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas dormit durant la nuit. **

**Au moment où Bill allait sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeille une émission d'information passa, il s'agissait d'un flash spécial annonçant qu'un homme venait d'être retrouver mort après un règlement de compte entre la mafia russe et une société allemande du même genre. L'homme avait été identifié comme ayant les cheveux châtain clair, une musculature développée, assez grand et portant le nom de Fabien Kinmey.**

**A ce nom Bill ressentit comme une nausée et se précipita sur la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit le plus vite possible, il chercha du regard la sonnette mais l'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de détailler ce qui y était inscrit. Il appuya sur le minuteur du couloir et se redirigea vers la porte. Sous la sonnette un petit bout de papier montrait les quelques lettres taper a l'ordinateur: KINMEY.**

**Bill sentit sa tête tournée, il se rattrapa à la porte et ne sut plus quoi faire. Les lumières du couloir finirent par s'éteindre, combien de temps était-il resté suspendu à la poignée il n'en savait rien et décida de regagner l'intérieur de l'appart. Dans le canapé, la petite fille se pelotonnait contre Tom celui-ci la serrant dans ses bras. Bill s'approchât d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux, puis il s'assit, enfouit son visage dans ses mains et ne put retenir ses larmes pensant à ce qu'il allait devoir annoncer à sont amie lorsqu'elle serait réveillée.**

**Quand Bill ouvrit les yeux, il senti une douleur dans son dos et remarqua qu'il s'était assoupi sur l'accoudoir du canapé et sa position inconfortable l'avait endolori. A coté de lui, son frère dormait toujours… seul ? Mais où était son amie ? **

**Il remarqua soudain qu'il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Il tourna la tête et la vit dans son lit en train de dormir paisiblement. Un bruit derrière lui le força à tourner la tête. Il s'agissait de Gustav en train de préparer un petit-déjeuner frugal composé de quelques tartines beurrées et de verres de jus d'orange.**

**Bill sourit faiblement puis s'étira douloureusement en baillant.**

**- Je me demanderais toujours comment tu fais pour te lever aussi tôt, s'exclama Bill.**

**- Je me couche tôt moi, répondit simplement le jeune blond, au faite t'as pas fermé la porte hier ! Heureusement qu'on est dans un immeuble mais fait gaffe la prochaine fois.**

**Bill se rappela de la soirée d'hier, elle semblait si loin dans sa mémoire, comme un rêve, ou plutôt, un cauchemar. Son regard devint terne et il baissa la tête. Gustav avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allais pas et il s'approcha de lui.**

**- Vous avez eu des nouvelles du père de… mince comment elle s'appelle la petite. ?**

**Bill hocha simplement la tête en signe de dénégation.**

**- Je ne lui ai pas demandé son nom, fit-il tête basse et d'une voix fatiguée.**

**Gustav se sentait alarmé par l'attitude de son ami mais avant qu'il n'ait pu poser une autre question Bill se remit à parler.**

**- Hier je suis tombé par hasard sur une émission de dernière minute qui parlait d'un règlement de compte entre deux sociétés ennemis, et ils ont annoncés que…, au fur et à mesure que Bill parlais, sa voix se faisait de plus en plus sombre, ils ont annoncés que le père de la petite était mort. Sa voix s'éteignit en une plainte sourde.**

**Gustav ne bougea pas et resta figé dans une expression d'horreur, puis il sembla vouloir parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et il restait là, telle une carpe ne pouvant exprimer sa douleur.**

**Combien de minutes ils restèrent ainsi ils ne le surent pas, mais lorsque Emelia s'éveilla à son tour un froid glacial se fit sentir dans le cœur de Bill et il se redemanda à nouveau comment il allait lui annoncer la nouvelle.**

**- Papa n'est pas rentrée, dit la petite fille en brisant le silence. Des larmes se mirent a perlé de ses yeux noir et Bill se leva précipitamment pour la serrer contre lui puis décida de se lancer. Sa bouche était sèche et il avait l'impression que ces mots voulaient y rester coincer.**

**- Je… Il… Il ne rentrera plus, murmura Bill qui senti lui aussi les larmes monter a ses yeux noisette, je suis désolé.**

**Emelia le regarda sans comprendre puis l'information se fit plus clair et elle se mit à hurler, hurler d'un cri déchirant qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle frappa Bill de ses poings puis tomba sur le sol qui fut bientôt trempé de ses pleurs.**

**- Pourquoi… Comment c'est arrivé, pourquoi…**

**- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de te le dire maintenant, dit le jeune brun en s'agenouillant a ses cotés.**

**- DIS LE MOI !!!, hurla-t-elle en levant la main pour le gifler, mais elle la laissa tomber doucement et répéta entre deux sanglots**

**- Dis moi je t'en pris…**

**Bill la pris contre lui et lui dit ce qu'il avais vu, la petite pleura de plus belle et à la fin du récit elle couru dans la chambre de son père et hurla sans retenu la douleur qui la ravageait.**

**Bill se rassit sur le canapé, il se sentait vide et froid comme si il était mort, à coté de lui, Tom ouvrit les yeux. Quant il vu l'état de son frère il se rapprocha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras, Bill posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère et murmura:**

**- C'est gentil de l'avoir mise dans son lit, tu avais peur qu'elle ait froid ?**

**- Non c'est juste que… elle me gênait, il détourna son visage pour cacher le rouge qui apparaissait peu à peu sur ses pommettes.**

**- Ah oui bien sur, dit Bill d'un ton qui montrait clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.**

**- Tu permets une seconde ?, demanda Tom en se levant du canapé.**

**- Heu oui…**

**Tom se dirigea vers la chambre où la petite avait disparu quelques instants auparavant. Bill le regarda entré dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'intérieur. A partir de cet instant il tendit l'oreille afin de savoir ce que son frère comptait demander à la petite fille. Au début il n'entendit que des pleurs étouffés puis Tom se raclant la gorge.**

**- Heu… Excuse moi mais…**

**- Ton anglais laisse à désirer grand frère, pensa Bill.**

**- Je voulais juste savoir, continua le jeune garçon, comment… comment tu t'appel ?**

**Emelia se redressa lentement du lit le visage rougit par ses larmes. Sa lèvre inferieur tremblait et soudain elle sortit de la pièce pour courir dans les toilette où elle ne pu s'empêcher de vomir tant la douleur était grande. Tom se dépêcha de la suivre et sans savoir pourquoi il l'a serra fort contre lui. Il se sentait un peu ridicule mais ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. La petite fille semblait épuisée et il la ramena dans la chambre de son père. Elle commença à hoqueter et Tom eu l'impression qu'elle faisait une crise d'angoisse. Il tenta d'appuyer sur son ventre mais n'obtenu pas vraiment l'effet voulu. Entre temps Bill était venue voir si Emelia allait bien et il fut surpris de la voir repoussé Tom avec un très léger sourire.**

**- Arrête tu me chatouille !**

**Bill s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte et les regarda en souriant. **

**- Mais euh sinon… comment tu t'appel, déclara Tom au bout d'un moment.**

**- Je m'appel Emelia, fit-elle d'une voix cassé par les cris.**

**Tom et Bill écarquillèrent les yeux, comme elle était française ils s'attendaient à un prénom dans le genre de Anne ou bien Marie… mais Emelia c'était pour le moins… original !**

**La petite eu de nouveau un très léger sourire à travers les larmes en voyant l'aire halluciner des deux garçons et elle rajouta :**

**- Ma mère a toujours aimé les prénoms qui sortaient de l'ordinaire, elle aussi avait un prénom particulier.**

**- Elle s'appelait comment ?, demanda une nouvelle voix.**

**- Oh Gustav tu m'as fait peur, fit Bill en se tenant le cœur.**

**- P'tite nature va !, répondit-il.**

**- Ma mère s'appelle Cindelle.**

**- Tu à des sœurs si j'ai bien compris non, demanda Bill qui s'était assis sur le lit en compagnie de Gustav.**

**- Oui une grande sœur qui s'appelle Eva et une sœur jumelle qui s'appelle Eliane.**

**- Elle s'est cassé la tête à les chercher quand même !, fit Gustav étonné.**

**Et de fil en aiguille elle leur parla d'elle et de sa famille, interrompant son discoure par de violente crises de larmes durant lesquelles ils essayaient désespérément de la consolée. Puis les trois autres garçons commencèrent à raconter leur propre vie. Ils furent bientôt rejoint de Georg, accueillit a bras ouvert pour avoir ramené des biscuits au chocolat.**

**Et c'est au bout de plusieurs heures que vint cette proposition si importante pour la petite Emelia…**

**- Tu sais en rapport à… à ce qui c'est passé… enfin je voulais te demander si…**

**Emelia commença à se sentir mal et elle sortie de nouveau de la chambre pour faire sortir cette douleur qui lui tordait le ventre. Elle revenue plus pale que jamais et Georg la soutenu jusqu'au lit tant elle paraissait faible, pourtant elle se força à écouter la fin de la phrase du jeune brun.**

**- Je voulais te demander si tu voulais… habiter avec nous… **

**Emelia releva lentement la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Bill, une lueur d'incompréhension mêlé a de la surprise se lisait aussi clairement que dans un livre.**

**- Je… vous… vous êtes sérieux ? Mais je ne risque pas de vous déranger ?**

**- Un petite puce comme toi sa prend pas de place, déclara Tom en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la gamine.**

**- Bon ben… j'accepte alors, dit Emelia d'une voix faible avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.**

**Les mois passèrent les uns après les autres, la petite devenait chaque jours de plus en plus proche des quatre jeunes garçons, elle les suivait lors de leur petits concerts et jalousait souvent les filles qui étaient proche d'eux, mais elle n'en disait pas mots de peur de les vexer, elle ne pouvait pas leur reprocher de devenir célèbre vu que leur rêve était de jouer de la musique. Bill était celui avec qui elle avait le plus d'affinité mais au bout du compte elle finit par s'apercevoir que Tom lui plaisait énormément… Ce qui n'était pas de chance car même pour son jeune âge il avait la cote avec toute les gamines du collège et ne cessait d'en profité ce qui blessait énormément Emelia… Il lui arrivait souvent de s'enfermer dans la chambre de son père pour pleurer, l'avoir perdu laissait une plaie béante qui ne semblait pas vouloir cicatriser. Dans ses moments là Bill venait s'appuyé dos à la porte pour chanter en attendant qu'elle sorte sauf ce jour ci…**

**Sa faisait maintenant un an qu'elle était avec eux, un an de rire, de larme et de tant d'autre chose. Pourtant comme souvent elle était allongée sur le lit de son père pleurant tout ce qu'elle pouvait de larmes. Les garçons l'avaient prévenue qu'ils étaient partis faire des courses et elle en avait profité pour s'éclipser dans l'autre appartement.**

**Un bruit lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait de s'adosser à la porte… **

**- Déjà rentré ?, se demanda la petite fille.**

**Elle s'attendait à entendre la voix de Bill mais fut surprise par des accords de guitare… **

**- Non… Tom ?, pensa-t-elle.**

**Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement.**

**Tom se releva et contempla son visage mouillé et rougit et sans qu'elle n'est pu dire un mot ni faire un geste il la prit contre lui et la serra. Emelia ne savait pas comment réagir fasse à cette étreinte soudaine, aussi, elle leva la tête cherchant une raison dans les beaux yeux noisette qu'elle chérissait tant. Ceux-ci étaient fermés mais s'ouvrirent après avoir sentit le regard insistant qui pesait sur eux. Il lui souri et la suite se passa si lentement qu'on aurait cru à une scène de film.**

**Le visage de Tom se pencha légèrement et ses lèvres à peine entrouvertes se rapprochèrent de celles de la petite fille.**

**- Il… il va me donner mon premier baiser !!!, pensa-t-elle affolée.**

**Lorsque les deux bouches se joignirent un sentiment de bonheur explosa en Emelia et les larmes qui continuèrent de couler étaient de la joie liquide. Hélas le téléphone sonna mettant fin a ce moment suspendu qu'Emelia aurait voulu interminable.**

**Détachant ses lèvres, elle s'empara du combiné et répondit d'un ton qui semblait ensommeillé:**

**- Allo ?**

**- EMELIA !!! Au Dieu soit loué tu es là ma petite chérie ! Oh si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété, je viens à peine d'apprendre la nouvelle alors tu tiens le coup ? Qui s'occupe de toi ? Mais répond.**

**- Ma… maman ?**

**Les yeux rond comme des billes et presque choqué, elle venait de réaliser qui se trouvait au bout du fil.**

**- Alors sa va ? J'aurais juré que tu serais en larmes pourtant.**

**- Mais… mais maman de quoi tu parle.**

**- Mais enfin ton père est mort !!**

**- Je suis au courant sa fait un an tu sais…**

**- UN QUOI !!!**

**- Tu… heu tu n'étais pas au courant ?**

**- JE VIENS DE L'APPRENDRE !!!! UN AN !!! Mais qui s'est occupé de toi pendant ce temps ma puce.**

**- Ben les voisins ils m'on hébergé et…**

**- Très bien bon mon avion décolle demain a 16h donc prépare tes affaires je te ramène en France !**

**- Tu… QUOI !!! Mais… mais je…**

**- Tu ne discute pas il est hors de question que tu reste là-bas sans personnes, tu remercieras les voisins de t'avoir accueillit mais ils comprendront qu'après la mort de ta seule famille dans se pays tu sois forcer de retourné chez ta mère non ?**

**- Je… oui maman à demain…, les larmes d'Emelia coulèrent le long de ses joues lorsqu'elle raccrocha le téléphone. Tom qui ne comprenait pas le français ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?, demanda-t-il un peu affolé.**

**- Demain… je rentre chez moi…**

**- Mais c'est ici chez toi qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**- Ma mère vient d'appeler, demain elle me ramène en France. Et sur ces mots elle tomba en larmes dans les bras de Tom dont les yeux noisette commençaient à s'embuer.**

**Emelia lui laissa soin de prévenir les trois autres garçons car elle n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots sans que des larmes apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bill s'énerva devant elle…**

**- NON !! Je suis désolé mais de quel droit vient-elle la chercher comme sa, d'un coup sans prévenir !! On s'est occupé d'elle parfaitement durant un an, pourquoi faut-il qu'elle reparte !!**

**- Il s'agit de sa mère, répondit Georg, il me semble normal que…**

**Mais Bill ne le laissa pas finir et se jeta sur lui, le bloquant à terre et le secouant comme un pommier.**

**- C'est notre amie elle ne partira pas compris !!!**

**Gustav avait pris soin de tenir Emelia contre elle pour ne pas qu'elle voit la scène.**

**- Je veux qu'elle reste ici, continua Bill, je veux qu'elle…**

**BANG !!!**

**Tom, une poêle à la main, venait d'assommer son frère qui s'écroula lourdement sur son ami.**

**- Emmène-le dans la chambre et ferme la à clef, sa ne lui ressemble pas, je me demande ce qui lui est passé par la tête.**

**Emelia encore choqué, tenait fermement le tee-shirt de Gustav, qui devenait de plus en plus humide sous ses sanglots.**

**Tom la pris par la main et d'un ton désolé lui dit simplement:**

**- Vient, on va rassembler tes affaires…**

**Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers son appartement.**

**Pas un mot ne fut prononcé et le rangement se fit en silence seulement troublé par les pleurs d'Emelia. Le soir enfin lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Tom proposa à Emelia de dormir avec elle. Le rouge aux joues, les yeux baissé, les mains moites, il attendit la réponse.**

**- Oh oui je veux bien. Elle répondit en souriant mais Tom voyait bien à qu'elle point elle était triste de les quitter. **

**Ils s'allongèrent tout deux chacun d'un coté du lit et fixèrent le plafond longuement. Puis Emelia se rapprocha de lui et se blottit contre son corps. Tom rougit encor plus que tout à l'heure et eu un mal fou à s'endormir… Pour lui le matin arriva beaucoup trop vite. Après-en il tenait serrer contre lui, le frêle corps de son amie… Et dire qu'il avait tous justes 13 ans et elle 10 !!! Tom se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner mais Emelia ne se leva qu'à midi et elle ne réussi pas à avaler quoi que ce soit. Bill avait reprit ses esprits mais abordait cependant une énorme bosse sur le sommet de sa tête qu'il reprocha à Tom en l'ignorant à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, c'est-à-dire tout le temps. Georg essayait de se montrer détaché de la situation, mais elle allait lui manquer à lui aussi car il s'était attaché a elle à force, car au début il n'était pas trop d'accord sur sa présence, pensant qu'elle pourrait nuire aux répétitions de leur groupe à cause de son jeune âge. Au contraire elle n'avait fait que les aider. Il sourit tristement en se rappelant la fois où elle avait tiré Tom du lit pour qu'il répète avec les autres.**

**Gustav pleura mais en cachette car il ne voulait pas faire plus de peine à Emelia. Bill râla dans son coin et Tom pleura lui aussi, mais en serrant contre lui Emelia jusqu'à lui couper le souffle et Emelia aurait voulu mourir entre ses bras.**

**17h45, on sonna à la porte. Emelia ouvrit et sa mère lui fondit dessus et la pris dans ses bras.**

**- Oh ma petite fille si tu savais combien je suis heureuse de te voir. Elle aussi pleurait, c'était contagieux aujourd'hui… **

**Emelia ne répondit pas et quitta l'étreinte maternelle.**

**- On y va ? **

**Elle voulait en finir au plus vite tellement elle avait mal.**

**-Attend ma puce j'aimerai remercier tes voisins qui t'on si gentiment accueillit…**

**- Youpi les ennuis vont commencer, pensa Emelia, que va-t-elle dire lorsqu'elle saura que c'est quatre garçons tous plus vieux que moi et laisser librement par leur parent de répéter ici sans aucune autorité… Aie Aie Aie.**

**Sa mère alla sonner à la porte des garçons. Ce fut Tom qui ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux étaient rougit et il leva difficilement la tête pour regarder la maman d'Emelia.**

**- Oh la vache !!!, pensa-t-il, qu'es ce qu'elle se ressemble !!!.**

**Emelia précisa:**

**- Ils ne parlent pas français, juste allemand et anglais.**

**- Tu a du améliorer ton allemand alors, sourit sa mère.**

**- Heu non… mon anglais…**

**Tom ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles se disaient mais sa mère ria légèrement.**

**- Tes parents sont là, demanda sa mère en anglais.**

**Derrière elle, Emelia faisait de grands gestes et Tom répondit:**

**- Non ils sont heu… partit, ils sont partit il y a une heure.**

**- Quand vont-ils revenir ? Je peux peut-être les attendre.**

**Emelia fit de nouveau de grands gestes exprimant la négation.**

**- Heu non ils vont rentrer très tard, ils sont partit au… au restaurant !!! Et après ils vont au cinéma.**

**- Dommage, déclara simplement la maman d'Emelia. Puis elle se tourna vers sa fille. Écoute il te reste encore une heure et demi le temps que les déménageurs prennent ce qu'il y a dans l'appart, le camion ira chez nous par la route mais nous nous prenons l'avion d'accore ?**

**- Oui oui d'accore, dit Emelia en baissant les yeux.**

**- A toute a l'heure ma puce, dit sa mère en redescendant chercher les déménageurs.**

**La petite resta plantée devant l'entrée, face à Tom, sans dire un mot.**

**- Bein entre tu va pas rester la…**

**Elle sourit et suivit le jeune garçon à l'intérieur de la pièce.**

**Les trois autres garçons étaient tous assit dans le canapé ils ne bougeaient pas et regardaient la télé. Lorsque Emelia rentra ils levèrent tous la tête et semblèrent surprit.**

**-Tu reste ?, demanda Bill avec espoir.**

**- Encore une heure, répondit-elle comme si elle terminait sa phrase.**

**Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux déjà rougit de Bill et d'un coup il se leva et fondit sur elle pour la tenir entre ses bras. Emelia était surprise mais elle sourit au moment même où ses larmes à elle coulèrent sur ses joues. Il y eu un moment de silence puis Emelia demanda:**

**- Qu'Est-ce que vous allez faire ?**

**Tous la regardèrent étrangement, ce demandant ce que cela voulait dire. Bill répondit, serrant toujours la petite entre ses bras.**

**- On va continuer à essayer de ce faire connaître avec Devilish et ensuite je crois qu'on improvisera…**

**- Qui sais, fit Georg, peut-être qu'un jour tu nous verras en concert et tu diras à toutes tes amies « Ah Moi je les connais, j'ai vécu avec eux pendant un an et même que Gustav fait chier tout le monde en se levant tôt le matin !!! »**

**Tout le monde éclata de rire sauf Gustav qui rétorqua: **

**- Certain lance des cailloux sur des voitures…**

**- J'avais pas fait exprès !!!, se défendit Georg, je voulais la lancer sur un pote !!!**

**- Tu t'enfonce là…, ajouta Bill.**

**Emelia commença à rigoler et tout le monde la suivit, Tom demanda alors:**

**- Tu te souviens de comment nous nous sommes rencontré ?**

**- Tom s'était il y a un an, merci je m'en souviens !!!**

**- Je ne t'aimais pas du tout, fit Tom en rougissant.**

**Emelia ne comprit pas tout de suite puis dit faiblement:**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**Voyant la petite de nouveau attrister il s'empressa de dire qu'à présent il l'adorait énormément.**

**- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'aimais pas en faite ?, demanda-t-elle.**

**- J'avais peur qu'a cause de toi nous ne pourrions plus répéter et comme nous étions venu ici exprès pour sa…**

**- Désoler, dit-elle en souriant.**

**- C'est plutôt à Tom d'être désolé en faite, intervint Gustav.**

**- J'vois pas pourquoi, répondit-il surprit.**

**- Non mais écoute moi ça !! Quelle mauvaise foi !!!, s'indigna Bill.**

**- De toute façon c'est du passé, j'ai changé maintenant !!**

**Tom se mit à sourire et Emelia détourna la tête pour ne pas que les autres remarques ses petites joues roses. **

**Trois coups à la porte, trois coups de théâtre. Cinq têtes qui se retournent au même moment, comme dans un film d'horreur la porte s'ouvre lentement et apparaît le doux visage de Cindelle, la maman d'Emelia, pourtant ce visage signifie tous ce que les cinq enfants se refusent.**

**- On va y aller ma puce.**

**Des bredouillements inaudibles, des larmes distinctes apparaissent sur le visage d'Emelia. Tom reste fort mais une profonde tristesse lui tord le cœur à lui plus que les autres mais il n'ose pas le dire… par fierté bien sur, un homme ne souffre pas.**

**- J'ai mis tes valises dans la voiture, puis se tournant vers les garçons, je suis désolé mais les adieux vont devoir êtres écourté car nous avons un avion à prendre. Vous remercierez vos parents d'avoir hébergé ma petite Emelia aussi longtemps, si j'avais su plus tôt je serais venu la chercher.**

**- Sa a été un plaisir de pouvoir jouer avec elle, dit Gustav**

**- Allez Emelia, dit sa maman, dit au revoir à tes amis.**

**Emelia s'avança timidement et se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour dire au revoir à Gustav et contre toute attente celui-ci la pris dans ses bras en la serrant contre lui. Il fut bien vite rejoint par les trois autres garçons et dans cette mêlée Tom déposa discrètement ses lèvres sur celle de la petite fille. Au bout de quelques instants Cindelle appela sa fille, il fallait y aller maintenant. Emelia en pleure se sépara de ses amis qui décidèrent tout de même de l'accompagner jusqu'à la voiture. Mais Cindelle pressa sa fille, il ne fallait pas qu'elles loupent l'avion. A l'intérieur de l'auto, Emelia adressa de grands signes à ses amis et s'écria par la fenêtre « Devilish für immer !! » les yeux pleins de larmes et un grand sourire aux lèvres.**

**C'est cette image d'elle qui frappa le plus les quatre garçons, pour la toute première fois Emelia venait d'acclamer leur groupe en allemand. Bien sur quand il l'emmenait dans leur petit concert elle était toujours la première à hurler leur nom mais cela toujours en anglais. Le fait qu'elle l'ai fait ce jour la en allemand les touchaient beaucoup. Ils restèrent là plusieurs minutes même après que la voiture ait disparue au loin. **

**- Tu parles allemand Mimu ?**

**- Non ce sont les seuls mots que je connais, les filles qui venaient a leur concert criaient sa tout le temps, et puis sa ressemble a l'anglais.**

**- Oh je me disais aussi, ma Mimu qui parle allemand c'est exceptionnel !!**

**- Arrête de m'appeler Mimu, j'ai dix ans maintenant !!**

**- Eh oh j'ai fait l'effort de ne pas t'appeler comme ça devant tes amis ne m'en demande pas trop. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de concert.**

**- Ils veulent devenir musiciens alors aux anniversaires ils jouaient leur musique.**

**- Ah je vois, dit Cindelle moyennement rassurée.**

**Arrivant devant l'aéroport, elle se tourna vers sa fille.**

**- Aller souris tu va rentrer dans un pays où les gens parlent français, profite de tes derniers instants ici.**

**Emelia se tourna pour regarder dans la direction d'où elles venaient et répondit:**

**- Oui… je profite.**

**Et sur la fenêtre pleine de buée elle y dessina un cœur qui s'effaça bien vite à cause de la différence de température, Emelia soupira et descendit de la voiture, respirant pour la dernière fois l'air extérieur du pays de son enfance.**

**L'avion décollait avec à bord, une petite fille aux larmes silencieuse que personne ne pouvait arrêter à part un jeune garçon aux dreadlocks qui en ce moment même scrutait le ciel avec espoir d'y apercevoir le monstre de métal qui emportait la seule qu'il ait aimé jusqu'alors. De chacun de leurs coté, personne n'osait s'aventurer à leurs parler. A ce moment même trois garçons et une maman pensent simplement:**

**- « Sa lui passera »**


	2. Ticket pour le passé

PRÉSENT

Chapitre 2: Ticket pour le passé.

Le réveil sonna. Le son de la chanson amplifiait à mesure qu'elle avançait. Dans son lit, Emelia poussa un grognement et tendit sa main vers le sol pour attraper son téléphone et désactiver la sonnerie. Elle penchait de plus en plus le bras mais sans rien atteindre. Elle se refusait d'ouvrir les yeux et se mit sur le coté afin de tendre son bras au maximum.

BAAAM !!! Emelia tomba lourdement sur le sol et ouvrit enfin les yeux puis les leva. Au dessus d'elle se trouvait son lit. Le réveil venait tout juste de s'arrêter mais Emelia le désactiva sinon il recommencerait de sonner dans dix minutes. Endoloris par sa chute elle pensa qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'elle mette une barre de protection pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à son lit en hauteur.

Emelia descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné, mais alors qu'elle allait sortir le Nutella, sa mère arriva et lui lança un regard noir. Emelia soupira et reposa le pot.

- Je hais les régimes, dit-elle simplement.

Sa mère s'avança vers elle et lui pinça la peau du ventre.

- Peut-être mais tu en a besoin.

- Pas autant que toi, murmura Emelia de façon à ce que sa mère ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Celle-ci était déjà habillée et préparait la nourriture qui serait servis aux spectateurs lors du concert de ce soir. Cindelle tenait un gîte mais elle confectionnait aussi des en-cas pour les grandes manifestations. Emelia l'aidait essentiellement à tenir le gîte mais en ce début de juillet seul les réservations arrivaient à défaut des clients. Si cela désespérait Cindelle, Emelia était bien heureuse de ne pas avoir à ce lever à l'aube pendant les vacances pour préparer les petit-déj de tout le monde.

Pour le moment elle finissait le sien composé de thé et de céréales. Emelia détestait faire des régimes mais le ventre rond qui se pointait sous ses robes d'été n'allait pas l'aider à ce trouver un copain.

- Va prendre ta douche, fit sa mère, comme ça tu m'aideras à finir la cuisine, on a un accord !

L'accord dont Cindelle parle est celui d'être la première à rentrer dans la salle de concert si elle aidait sa mère à s'occuper de la préparation de la nourriture. Et vu le concert qui s'annonçait et les fans qui avait dormis devant la salle pour être bien placés, ce n'était pas chère payé !!

- Ouais j'y vais.

Emelia monta au dernière étage réservé au personnel et choisi une jupe et un haut puis se dépêchât de prendre sa douche. Sous l'eau ses longues et belles boucles rouges, puisqu'elle s'était teint les cheveux pour l'occasion, se déroulèrent lentement. Ses cheveux avaient commencé à onduler après son départ de Leipzig. D'ailleurs elle avait changé à partir de cette époque. Ces nuits blanches avaient diminuées et ses cheveux avaient poussés plus vite et avait ondulés. Par contre pour son âge elle était toujours aussi petite mais cela ne la préoccupait pas plus que ça. Emelia regarda son reflet dans la paume de douche et des larmes salées coulèrent sur ses joues, se mélangeant à l'eau douce qui coulait sur son corps. Elle sourit, elle allait les revoir. C'était la première fois depuis 6 ans et depuis tout ce temps elle avait suivit leur ascension fulgurante. Si eux l'avait certainement oublié, elle, avait conservé intacte ses souvenirs.

Elle s'habilla, le corps et les cheveux encore humides et partit aider sa mère pour confectionner sandwichs et autres petits trucs contre les petits creux. Lorsqu'une quantité suffisante selon Cindelle eu été produite, celle-ci aidé d'Emelia, emballèrent le tout avec du papier d'aluminium et mirent tout dans la grande voiture qu'elles utilisaient pour ce genre de livraison.

- Tu n'a rien oublié ?, demanda Cindelle.

Les cheveux encore trempés et son tee-shirt blanc devenu presque transparent, Emelia inspecta son sac, elle avait sa place, son portable et son Ipod… Non il ne lui manquait rien.

- C'est bon, dit-elle en souriant.

Toutes deux grimpèrent dans la voiture et quittèrent leur grande maison perdu dans un coin reculé au dessus de la ville pour partir vers le lieu où le concert devait avoir lieu. Emelia pris son mp3 et son énorme casque qu'elle posa sur ses oreilles. Elle descendit le curseur jusqu'à « Tokio Hotel ». Emelia se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait changé le nom de leur groupe. Le son à fond dans les oreilles, elle ne savait toujours pas chanter en allemand malgré les efforts qu'elle ai fait, son niveau restait celui du chanter « yaourt » et elle s'en contentait. Le paysage défilait par la fenêtre. C'était une belle journée de début d'été, le ciel était bleu foncé parfois entrecoupé de fin lambeaux de nuage. Emelia regarda la route et vit que sur l'asphalte, un reflet comme de l'eau se formait. Elle releva les yeux pour constater que le thermomètre de la voiture indiquait 34°. Elle était heureuse de ne pas faire partit des fans qui devront attendre durant des heures en plein soleil avant de ce voir pouvoir accéder l'entrée de la salle. Si elle l'avait voulu, Emelia aurait pu même les voir en répétition mais elle ne souhaitait pas les déranger, elle n'était pas une groupie et un petit coup d'œil discret lui suffirait amplement avant le concert.

Sa mère se gara à sa place habituelle derrière la salle de concert et rentra par la porte de service. Trois jeunes filles qui devaient espérer voir leurs idoles passer par ici lancèrent un regard noir à Emelia lorsque celle-ci passa devant elles. Regard qu'Emelia leur rendit mais qui était tellement violent que même avec cette chaleur, les trois filles eurent un frisson. Emelia était jolie et aimait s'habiller en couleurs mais le regard qu'elle lançait de ses yeux sombres était terrifiant. Satisfaite de son effet elle rentra, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Emelia ne supportait pas c'était qu'on la regarde mal surtout pour ce genre de cas, si elles voulaient prendre sa place qu'elles aillent faire la vaisselle tout les soirs et leurs petits ongles manucurés tiendront pas longtemps, ni même leur envie d'être à sa place.

Il faisait frai à l'intérieur du bâtiment, elle et sa mère traversèrent un couloir en béton brut qui longeait la salle de concert. Emelia cru entendre quelques accords mais ils lui semblaient tellement lointain qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. En arrivant dans le hall plusieurs personnes vinrent saluer sa mère.

- Hey Cici tu nous ramené du petit personnel ?!

- Déconne pas Margot c'est ma fille, c'est sa récompense pour m'avoir aidé à tenir la maison et avoir préparé la bouffe d'aujourd'hui !

- C'est quoi sa récompense nous voir bosser ?, répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux blond et court.

- Non figure toi que c'est une grande fan du groupe qui joue ce soir… je vois pas ce qu'elle y trouve de bien mais bon…

- Écoute, les jeunes n'on pas les mêmes goûts que nous maintenant !

En faite, Emelia n'était si fan du groupe que ça, si elle était venue c'était surtout pour voir ses anciens amis, leur musique n'était que secondaire et à ses yeux bien moins intéressante.

Ainsi la journée se déroula, Emelia aidait sa mère et ses collègues à installer les stands de vente d'accessoires du groupe, de nettoyer encore un coup le hall d'entrée et de mettre au frai la nourriture qui sera vendue. Peu avant l'ouverture des portes pour faire pénétrer les spectateurs dans la salle de concert, Emelia s'y rendit elle-même avec l'accore de tout le service. Elle s'était renseigné pour savoir où se plaçait Tom et se pointa juste à cet endroit là. Lorsque les premières groupies arrivèrent, celles qui avaient dormies devant la salle, elles furent surprise de voir que quelqu'un les avaient devancé alors qu'elles s'étaient rué à l'intérieur pour prendre possession des meilleures places. Cependant elles n'osèrent pas trop s'approcher d'elle vu son regard peu sympathique. Bien sur quand la salle finit d'être remplit, Emelia était coincée par un tas de groupies excitées et exaspérantes, surtout celles qui se mettaient à chialer sans raison apparente ! Emelia soupira, mais bon tout a un prix et même si celui-ci était élevé, elle était tout de même enthousiasme de revoir ses amis d'enfance… ceux-ci se firent d'ailleurs attendre et ce fut seulement au bout de 45 minutes de retard que les lumières s'éteignirent et que les cris autour d'elle se firent insupportables.

Le concert commençait enfin, apportant les personnes qu'Emelia avait si longtemps attendues…


	3. Un baiser de trop

Chapitre 3: Un baiser de trop.

Des accords de guitare qu'elle connaissait par cœur, une voix qui elle semblait changer. Autour d'elle tout s'agitait, tout criait et elle, elle ne bougeait presque pas, admirant les quatre jeunes garçons qui étaient sur scène. Emelia avait du mal à conserver sa place au premier rang mais quelques coups de genoux et deux ou trois pieds écrasés avaient raisons des groupies trop imprudentes. Les chansons et les interventions du groupe passaient sans que les yeux d'Emelia ne bougent, ces derniers étaient rivés sur Tom. Emelia ne pleurait pas mais elle aurait pu. Il l'avait certainement oublié après toutes ces années, il avait eu d'autres copines, il en avait toujours eu et Emelia n'était qu'une parmi tant d'autre.

Sur scène Bill courrait, se dépensait, s'éclatait, il était au centre de toutes les attentions, que ce soit les filles où les garçons il était vu de tous, bien sur certain regardait les autres membres mais au fond il était celui qu'on voyait le plus. Durant le solo où il avait cette pensée, un léger sourire de satisfaction s'afficha sur son visage. Il était le meilleur. Il avait tellement pris soin de son image depuis qu'ils étaient petits, celui qui cherchait le vrai amour, celui qui était timide avec les filles et si gentil et taquin devant les caméras et les photographes. Mais quand personne ne le regardait il était lui-même, un garçon un peu narcissique, trop fier de lui et même parfois arrogant. Il aimait qu'on s'occupe de lui et qu'on le regarde.

… qu'on le regarde.

Son regard ne croisa pas celui d'une jeune fille.

Pourquoi ?

Celle-ci contemplait le visage de son frère, et non le sien… Bill s'en fichait d'ici un petit moment celle-ci le regarderai de nouveau. Bill continua de chanter avec la même fougue qui le caractérisait si bien sur scène, mais quand il reposa ses yeux sur la fille à la chevelure rouge, elle fixait toujours Tom de façon éhontée, comme hypnotisée…

- Qu'a cela ne tienne, pensa Bill tout en continuant son show.

Il se plaça juste en face de Tom et la jeune fille se déplaça un peu pour continué de voir son frère.

Bill grinça des dents intérieurement, il fallait qu'il ne fasse rien paraître de sa jalousie maladive.

Il tenta bien des choses pour que la jeune fille se détourne du guitariste mais rien n'y fit, celle-ci ne décrochait pas. Mais Bill n'était pas a cours de ressource et il savait exactement comment il allait s'y prendre pour qu'elle ne regarde lui et que lui.

Il cessa toute ses manœuvres et continua de mener le concert comme si de rien n'était.

De son coté Emelia n'avait rien vu, trop absorbé dans l'image de son premier amour jouant ainsi de la guitare, elle sourit un peu se remémorant tout cela. Alors que les filles a coté d'elle hurlait a tue tête les paroles de Bill, Emelia restait étrangement calme et posé. Comment faisait-elle pour lutter contre cette pagaille, elle-même ne le savait pas vraiment, peut-être tout simplement l'attachement de son regard au visage de Tom…

Et un moment tant attendu par les fans et les groupies arriva… le moment où Bill chantait « Schrei », car durant cette chanson Bill faisait monter une fille avec lui pour qu'ils chantent ensemble. Bill fit rapidement le tour de la salle car il savait déjà qui il allait choisir… Il stoppa sur le coté jardin de la scène et se pencha pour faire dire au garde de la sécurité qui il comptait faire monter sur scène. Celui-ci s'approcha de la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges désigné par le chanteur.

Une main se posait sur son épaule. Emelia sursauta en voyant l'agent de la sécurité…

- Mais… j'ai rien fait moi !

L'agent de sécurité fut lui aussi surprit, elle était certainement la seule fille de toute la salle qui ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle devait vraiment être dans la lune celle là !

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait et la jeune fille ouvrit des yeux ronds… Mais… mais pourquoi elle ? Est-ce que par hasard… il se souviendrait d'elle ?

Les pensées totalement ailleurs, Emelia se fit aidé par l'agent de sécurité pour monter sur scène.

Elle était un peu incrédule mais aussi contente car elle était beaucoup plus près de Tom même si elle aurait désormais quelques difficultés à le regarder ! Bill commença alors à chanter, heureusement pour elle, Emelia n'avait qu'à chanter le refrain, car elle était toujours aussi nulle en allemand. Bill était heureux car il avait enfin toute l'attention qu'il lui était du. Il la regardait presque langoureusement, mais elle on aurait dit qu'elle évitait ses yeux. Bill était étrangement attiré par elle, différemment en tout cas de toutes les autres filles qu'il avait pu rencontrer, pourtant son visage ne lui disait pas grand-chose et n'avait rien de vraiment particulier. Contre toute attente, alors qu'il chantait le second couplet, celle-ci tourna la tête pour observer son frère qui était légèrement derrière. Bill du se faire violence pour ne pas cesser de chanter et s'occuper de cette petite impertinente ! Bill pris soin de finir la chanson avec tout de même une étrange lueur dans le regard, une lueur dont les fans n'avait pas conscience mais Emelia qui se trouvait juste à coté reconnu presque immédiatement cette expression. C'était la même que celle qu'il avait eu le jour où il avait appris son départ, le jour où Tom l'avait assommé « pour son bien », voyant le danger, Emelia se décala très légèrement de lui. Mais Bill le vit et il l'a tint à l'œil tout en continuant à chanter.

Emelia attendait la fin de la chanson avec impatience car elle serait forcée de redescendre dans le public et pourrait à loisir regarder le visage de l'autre jumeau. Mais il semblait que Bill ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Lorsque ce fut terminé, Emelia jeta un nouveau regard vers Tom et se dirigea vers le public, les filles de la fosse lui jetaient un regard noir mais elle préférait celui-ci à celui de Bill.

Bill avait vu ce dernier regard et ne comprenant pas pourquoi rien ne faisait changer sa position, Bill décida de recourir au moyen le plus fort qu'il disposait, il couru après elle…

Et il fit une erreur.

Dans la salle il y eu comme un grand silence, les fans et les membres du groupe s'étaient figés dans une expression de total surprise. Emelia la première.

Bill l'avait attrapé par la main et l'avait tourné presque violemment pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il s'était penché sur elle, penché beaucoup trop près et avait doucement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Emelia aurait du le repousser mais elle était figé par la surprise. Puis il s'était éloigné lentement d'elle, il lui fit un discret petit clin d'œil et demanda à l'agent de sécurité de la faire redescendre. Puis il continua comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais pour les fans au premier rang, ce qui venait de se passé, elles n'étaient pas prêtes de l'oublier ! Si les regards étaient haineux tout à l'heure, à présent ils étaient carrément meurtriers ! Finalement Emelia aurait peut-être préféré rester sur scène…

Bien évidemment elle n'eu pas le choix. L'agent la fit redescendre dans le public et Emelia sentait bien l'atmosphère de haine et de jalousie qui planait, pourtant elle aurait largement préféré que ça arrive à une autre ! Mais lorsqu'elle se retrouva derrière la barrière il ne se passa rien, à peine quelques coups de coudes et autres petits trucs agaçants. Mais Emelia comprit vite pourquoi elles étaient si gentilles. L'agent de sécurité avait certainement comprit ce qu'il risquait de se passer et il restait là à surveiller celles qui tenteraient d'aller trop loin. Mais la jeune fille savait qu'il finirait par partir et là elle serait vraiment en mauvaise posture…

Une demi heure passa et le moment tant redouter par Emelia arriva, une jeune fille venait de faire un malaise et l'agent du s'occuper d'elle. Soudain toutes les filles qui étaient autour d'elle cessèrent de danser.

- Et merde, se dit simplement Emelia.

La fille la plus proche d'elle lui fila un violent coup de poing.

- Comment t'a pu faire sa pauvre pute ! Bill est pas a toi comprit !

Tss qu'elle idiote. Emelia sentit un filet de sang coulé sur sa lèvre, elle se releva et donna une gifle à la fille qui l'avait frappé.

- Je m'en fous moi de Bill je suis pas une groupie, je viens pour la musique pas pour les mecs.

… menteuse, mais bon dans ces cas là, la vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à dire !

L'autre ne répondit pas et se contenta de la frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit a terre. Emelia commençait à voir flou et elle avait mal, pourquoi personne ne venait ? Elle sentait du sang couler de son crâne.

- N'importe qui, fit-elle a voit basse, presque inaudible a cause du sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

Sur scène, Bill était enfin à l'aise, elle l'avait enfin regardé droit dans les yeux, maintenant il avait eu toute l'attention sans exception.

Tom se demandait bien ce qui avait pu passer par la tête de son frère pour que celui-ci réagisse de cette façon, vraiment n'importe quoi, il allait lui dire deux mots dès la fin du concert. La pauvre fille avait eu l'air complètement déboussolé, elle semblait ne même pas apprécier le baiser comme l'aurait fait n'importe qu'elle autre fan… étrange… en général les fans et surtout les groupies aiment bien rendre jalouses les autres. Il espéra tout de même qu'elle ne les avait pas rendu TROP jalouse…

Il chercha la jeune fille des yeux. Il ne la voyait pas, il se demanda si il devait paniquer ou si c'est juste qu'elle était partit plus loin…

Lorsqu'il la vit, ou plutôt l'entrevit, car celle-ci était a terre en train de se faire rouer de coups ! Et bien sur pas un seul agent de sécurité pour s'occuper de ça !

A la surprise et l'étonnement de tout le monde, Tom jeta presque sa guitare à terre et sauta dans le public. Les jeunes filles s'agglutinèrent autour de lui mais il n'y prit aucune attention. Il récupéra le corps de la pauvre jeune fille et repassa de l'autre coté de la barrière. Ces filles étaient complètement cinglées ! Le concert fut suspendu durant quelques instants, car il fallait que Tom donne Emelia à l'agent de sécurité qui l'emmènera à l'infirmerie.

Alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, Emelia ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas été trop amochés car elle avait eu le réflexe de se protéger le visage.

- I'm sorry I'm thought it was your brother…

Tom écarquilla les yeux, il voulu lui demander ce qu'elle venait de dire mais elle était retombée dans les pommes…

Où avait-il entendu cette phrase ?

La fin du concert ce passa normalement à défaut du reste. La mère d'Emelia travaillant sur place avait été appelée immédiatement. Sa fille avait rapidement repris connaissance elle n'avait que quelques égratignures et des hématomes superficiel, cella dit, elle risquait d'avoir des douleurs pendant un moment.

Cindelle et Emelia prirent le chemin de la voiture pour rentrer au gîte, demain arriverai les nouveaux clients et il fallait qu'elles soient en forme.

- Comment t'a fait ton compte, demanda Cindelle, t'a encor provoqué une groupie en lui disant que tu les connaissais bien et que Tom était ton premier amour ?

- Maman arrête… J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Emelia avait un terrible mal au crâne et la somnolence la gagnait lentement.

- Aller dit moi et je te laisse tranquille, fit sa mère.

- Ben… Bill m'a choisit pour monter sur scène pour chanter Schrei, il fait sa a tout ces concert donc pas de problème…

- Alors quoi ? Il c'est passé quoi ?, demanda Cindelle moitié inquiète, moitié avide de savoir la suite.

- Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi mais…, Emelia fit une pause car elle commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait, cet idiot il m'a… embrassé.

Cindelle ouvrit grand les yeux et au moment où elle se tourna vers sa fille pour lui demander les détails, elle vit que celle-ci s'était évanouit de nouveau.

- Pauvre Mimu, pensa-t-elle.

Et au même moment son téléphone sonna.

Elle plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit un vieux portable, en fait c'était celui dont elle se servait pour recevoir les appels des clients. Cindelle appuya fortement sur le bouton « décrocher » car celui-ci marchait de moins en moins au fil du temps.

- Allo bonjour, je peux vous aidez ?


	4. Entrée impossible

Chapitre 4: Entrée impossible.

_Une heure plus tôt…_

Le concert venait à peine de ce terminé pour les quatre jeunes hommes. Tous étaient en sueur et ne demandaient rien d'autre qu'une bonne douche, mais ils leurs faillaient encore ranger le matériel. Heureusement ce soir était la fin de leur tournée et ils avaient quelques jours à passer sur la côte d'azure. Lorsqu'ils eurent le feu vert pour retourner sur scène, Tom se précipita sans un mot aux autres pour chercher ses affaires. Il avait l'air très énervé et c'était de ces moments où il fallait le laisser tranquille. Même Bill ne se risqua pas à aller le voir.

- Bordel !, pensa Tom en donnant un coup dans une bouteille d'eau vide qui trainait, bordel de merde ! Mais quel con ! Bordel bordel bordel…

Il récupéra le plus rapidement possible son équipement qu'il balança presque dans le minibus et sortit à l'extérieur du bâtiment dans un endroit inaccessible au public. Les fans étaient vraiment des glues.

Sauf elle. Il la savait différente. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, après tout elle pouvait très bien être comme les autres… voir pire.

Tom sortit une clope qu'il alluma et s'assit par terre, sentant le vent chaud de l'été sur son visage, les odeurs de fleurs sucrées se mêlaient à celles épicés de sa cigarette. Il n'arrivait pas à ce détendre. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ni l'attitude de Bill ni la sienne… et encore moins celle de cette fille bizarre.

- Ca va mieux ?

La voix chaude et presque enfantine de son frère le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Non. T'es vraiment un connard tu sais… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça sans penser à cette pauvre fille !

- Calme-toi… Je voulais juste son attention, et je pensais pas que les fans française étaient aussi…

- Nan mais t'es con ou tu le fait exprès là ! Tu sais très bien que c'est pareil partout où on va ! Y en aurait même qui serait bonnes à foutre à l'asile. Et une des seules qui semble plus ou moins normale tu manque de l'envoyer à l'hôpital ! T'a vue dans quel état TU l'as mise ? J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fais ça « pour qu'elle te regarde ». Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! Ne me dis pas que mon frère, mon frère jumeau, mon double est devenue comme ça ! Pitié Bill ne me dis pas ça !

Tom avait les larmes aux yeux, de haine, de colère, de tristesse et de déception. Tout bouillonnait en lui et il se sentait perdue. Bien sur il s'était déjà rendu comme du narcissisme qui évoluait chez Bill mais il ne pensait pas que cela irait aussi loin.

Bill se tue un moment et repris doucement, comme un enfant qu'on vient de grondé.

- Elle n'arrêtait pas de te regarder, je me suis sentit très jaloux car toi tu accumule les filles et moi j'ai quoi ? Une fille qui m'a plaqué pour mes ongles ! Alors excuse-moi d'être égoïste !

- C'est toi qui cherche le grand amour, moi y a longtemps que j'ai cessé de chercher alors tant pis pour toi.

Tom se leva, jeta sa cigarette et l'écrasa rageusement. Il rentra dans la salle sans rien dire de plus.

Pendant ce temps, Gustav George et le reste de l'équipe technique avaient finit de placer le matériel dans le véhicule qu'ils utilisaient pour l'amener à destination. Leur manager leur laissait le soin de rentrer avec la voiture de Tom. Ils étaient donc officiellement en vacances. Lorsque tout fut près, le jeune garçon aux dreadlocks monta dans la Berline et claqua la porte. Depuis sa conversation avec Bill il n'avait parlé à personne et tout le monde se demandait bien ce qui lui arrivait. Pour le moment seul dans la voiture il appuya son front contre le volant en plastique noir, essayant de se souvenir…

« I'm sorry I throught it was your brother… » Où avait-il déjà entendu cette phrase ?

CLAP !

Tom sursauta lorsque Gustav claqua la porte en montant dans la voiture. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu l'ouvrir.

- Hé vieux ça va ? Tu tire une tête depuis tout à l'heure sa fait peine a voir !

- Oublis s'te plais j'ai pas franchement envie d'en parler.

- Comme tu voudras, fit le jeune blond en haussant les épaules.

Les autres membres du groupe finirent bien vite par les rejoindre, Tom ne jeta pas un regard vers son frère faisant semblant de chercher ses lunettes dont il n'aurait bien sur aucune utilité… Et après quelques dernières indications de leur manager ils eurent quartier libre.

Tom appuya sur la pédale de vitesse et démarra en trombe.

Ils devaient garder leurs fenêtres fermer par précaution mais ouvrirent tout de même le toit pour profiter de l'air chaud et moite de la nuit. Ils longèrent la Promenade des Anglais et firent maintes blagues à propos des jeunes filles en tenues courtes qu'ils purent admirer, Tom tenta de montrer un peu d'enthousiasme mais c'était surtout pour qu'on ne lui pose pas de question.

Il devait être un peu moins de minuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le Negresco et Tom freina brusquement. Gustav et George qui faisaient la fête derrière furent projetés contre les sièges avant.

- Nan mais ça va pas t'es malade ou quoi !, s'exclama le bassiste en lançant un regard meurtrier au conducteur à travers le rétroviseur.

- Oh merde, dit simplement Gustav.

Car lui aussi venait d'apercevoir l'attroupement de jeunes filles excitées qui stagnaient sur le devant de l'hôtel.

- Ah ça fallait si attendre, fit Bill en souriant lassé…

- Bon on fait quoi ? On affronte les groupies ou on va ailleurs ?, demanda Tom.

- On va ailleurs, dirent précipitamment touts les autres membres du groupe.

- Ouais mais où ? On connait rien ici et à coup sur touts les hôtels de luxe vont être blindés de fans !, répondit son frère.

- Et puis les hôtels minables j'ai déjà donné, ajouta Gustav.

- Nous aussi !, dirent les autres.

Soudain alors qu'ils s'étaient tous mis à chercher une solution pour se sortir de ce pétrin, quelque chose revint en mémoire à George, c'était vieux, très vieux mais personne d'autre n'avait d'idée alors…

Le jeune homme chercha dans son portefeuille et en sortit une petite carte aux couleurs passé où s'affichait une grande et belle maison à coté d'une forêt.

- Les gars, j'ai peut-être une idée.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui attendant qu'il développe ce qu'il avait à dire.

Un peu gêné d'être le centre de toutes les attentions il rougit un peu avant de commencer.

- Il y a quelques années ma mère est venue en France près de Nice et elle a logé dans un gîte touristique à l'écart de la ville, elle m'avait demandé d'y faire un tour si j'avais le temps parce qu'elle avait adoré son séjour et voulait remercier sa logeuse. Comme elle m'a donné la carte j'ai l'adresse. Et puis au moins là bas on sera sur de ne pas avoir d'ennuis de ce genre, fit-il en ayant un signe de tête vers l'agglutinement de jeune filles.

- Bon bah si personne n'a de meilleure idée, pourquoi pas, fit Bill enthousiaste.

- Passe moi la carte je vais entrer l'adresse dans le GPS.

George lui tendit le petit carton abimé et après avoir entré les données, Tom démarra en direction de la ville de Saint Laurent du Var. Il était temps car une bande de filles s'était approchées de la voiture qui stationnait depuis presque dix minutes.

Bill eu la terrible envie de leur faire une grimace puis se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout si l'une d'entre elle avait moyen de les suivre…

Pendant le trajet, Gustav eu la bonne idée d'appeler la teneuse du gîte pour la prévenir de leur arrivée, il eu peur de se voir refuser mais la jeune femme sembla ravi de les héberger.

- Elle ne parlait pas allemand n'Est-ce pas, demanda Tom à la fin de la conversation.

- Non pourquoi ?, répondit le blond interloqué.

- Pour rien, dit seulement Tom en regardant droit devant lui.

Plus personne ne parla durant le trajet qui serpentait à travers les arbres. Ils avaient finalement ouvert les fenêtres, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'ils soient reconnus sur une route aussi isolée !

_- Tournez à gauche au prochain croisement._

La voix mécanique du GPS résonna dans l'habitacle et le jeune conducteur s'engagea ensuite dans une petite rue de campagne au sol défoncé presque caché derrière une école maternelle. Un panneau de la commune indiquait que l'endroit s'appelait « Chemin du collet rouge ». La grosse voiture avait du mal à passer dans les tournants en épingle à cheveux. Aucun doute: ils étaient bien à la campagne, la route le prouvait mais aussi la petite ferme qui se trouvait en contre bas.

_- Vous êtes arrivés._

Le groupe était face à un grand portail en fer forgé noir derrière lequel se dressait une imposante maison. George la compara à l'image de la carte de visite, c'était bien ici.

- On fait quoi on sonne ?, demanda Bill a l'intention de son frère.

Celui-ci avait les yeux fixés sur le nom de famille de la sonnette a coté du portail.

« DEBUSSY - KINMEY »

« Tomorrow… I will come home ».

- Merde !, fit-il en sortant de la voiture.

Bill ouvrit la fenêtre coté conducteur et se pencha vers son frère qui se tenait devant l'interphone.

- Ca va pas, lui demanda son double.

- Si mais personne ne se bouge pour aller ouvrir et moi je suis fatigué c'est tout !

Tom appuya sur la sonnette les yeux toujours fixé sur le nom de famille. Il avait connu quelqu'un avec ce nom même si il semblait volatile, effusif dans son esprit mais n'arrivait pas à y placer de visage.

- Hullo ?

- Yes… hum. We have a reservation for Listing.

- Oh yes, sure ! I open you the door.

La voix ne lui disait rien, après tout il avait peut-être imaginé tout ça.

Le portail s'ouvrit lentement et Tom se remit au volant pour pénétrer dans l'immense propriété.


	5. Retrouvaille au Frigidaire

Chapitre 5: Retrouvaille au frigidaire.

Le grincement métallique du portail rappela à chacun des garçons ces vieux films d'horreur où des jeunes se retrouvent piégés dans un manoir abominable au prise avec le monstre habitant ces lieux. Tom fit avancer doucement sa voiture dans la descente, la demeure ne disposait pas de parking mais d'une simple allée recouverte de goudron bordeaux.

Les quatre membres du groupe descendirent de la voiture et prirent avec eux uniquement le nécessaire pour cette nuit, ils auraient tout le temps de décharger demain matin. En arrivant devant la porte d'entrée ils eurent presque l'impression que celle-ci s'ouvrait toute seule mais furent rassurés en voyant apparaitre dans l'encadrement une jeune femme à la peau légèrement mate et aux longs cheveux châtain.

- HelloooOH MY GOD !!, s'exclama celle-ci lorsqu'elle aperçu ceux qui venaient de frapper à sa porte.

Les garçons se sentir un peu gêné d'être une fois de plus reconnu mais ils eurent la surprise de voir la jeune femme se reprendre immédiatement et faire comme s'il s'agissait de clients tout à fait normaux. Georg la trouva très professionnelle et en même temps très chaleureuse malgré l'heure tardive qu'ils avaient choisie pour arriver, il comprit pourquoi sa mère avait adoré son séjour.

Elle leur expliqua dans un anglais impeccable que le petit déjeuné était normalement servis jusqu'à 10h mais que comme ils étaient les seuls clients de l'hôtel ils pourraient se lever n'importe quand. A ce moment là, Gustav précisa tout de suite qu'il serait levé à 8h au grand dam des autres garçons. Elle demanda au petit groupe de la suivre et les amena à l'étage pour qu'ils choisissent leurs chambres. Ils prirent celles qui communiquaient et la jeune femme les quitta en leur souhaitant bonne nuit.

Cindelle monta au dernier étage réservé aux employés du gite et entra dans la chambre de sa fille. Celle-ci dormait à point fermée et elle eu un pincement au cœur de savoir qu'il fallait qu'elle la réveille. La jeune femme monta les barreaux de la mezzanine et chuchota doucement:

- Mimu ? Mimu réveille toi !

- Humm quoi M'man chuis fatiguée !

- On à des clients, je te mets ton réveil en route pour que tu leur prépare le petit-déjeuner demain matin.

L'adolescente soupira et se retourna de façon à faire dos à sa mère. La jeune femme eu un sourire compatissant et mit le réveil en route. Elle se disculpa en se disant que demain matin, sa Mimu aurait une bonne surprise.

A l'étage du dessous les garçons se mettaient à l'aise. Bill et Tom s'étaient installés dans la chambre qui donnait vue sur la piscine et se réjouissaient déjà du lendemain où ils pourraient y faire un petit plongeon à l'abri du regard des fans qui les suivaient de partout. Gustav et Georg se partageaient l'autre chambre plus spacieuse et donnant sur une montagne.

L'endroit était calme, on y entendait les grenouilles et le chant des grillons qui provenait de la forêt toute proche. Le batteur et le bassiste étaient extenués, ils prirent chacun leur douche dans la salle de bain adjacente à leur chambre et souhaitèrent bonne nuit aux deux autres membres du groupe.

Pour sa part Tom n'avait pas la moindre envie de dormir. Bill, déjà au lit l'interrogeait du regard.

- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué… Pourquoi Est-ce que tu ne viens pas te coucher ?

- Commence pas, je suis énervé là ! Faut faire quoi pour que tu t'en rendes compte ? Que j'te foute une baffe ?

Bill se recroquevilla sous la couette. Il avait beau être egocentrique et arrogant, il n'en restait pas moins effrayé par les colères lunatiques de son frère.

Tom se jeta sur son lit et inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

- Excuse moi p'tit frère, c'est juste que ton attitude m'a franchement saoulé, surtout ce soir.

- Je vais changer, murmura le jeune brun. Il ne savait pas si il réussirait mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il voulait que Tom soit fier de lui… Ce lieu semblait avoir une sorte d'effet bénéfique.

Tom se redressa sur ses coudes et sourit, au fond il aurait du mal à faire la tête à Bill plus d'une journée. Quand soudain un grondement se fit entendre. Bill tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pensant apercevoir un éclair.

Tom compris ce que cherchait son frère et expliqua gêné:

- Heu Bill… C'était mon ventre.

Le jeune garçon le regarda avec des yeux ronds et explosa de rire. Tom le rejoint dans son délire puis se rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son frère.

- Ah ouais merde !, fit Bill en cherchant du bruit venant de la pièce d'à coté.

- C'est bon ils n'ont rien entendu, soupira Tom.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement vrai, en faite Gustav et Georg avaient parfaitement entendu mais ils étaient tellement content de les savoir réconciliés qu'ils ne voulaient pas troubler ce moment.

- Bon tu crois que je peux aller prendre quelque chose dans le frigo ?

- Je crois que là c'est un cas de force majeur, si tu prends rien on va croire qu'un sanglier est entré dans la baraque !

- Ok j'y vais et je reviens, fit Tom en se levant et en ouvrant la porte.

- Ok à plus, répondit le brun en souriant, te perd pas surtout !

- Pff !, exprima le jeune garçon en guise de réponse.

_Une dizaine de minutes auparavant…_

Emelia s'éveilla en sursaut.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un très mauvais rêve. Elle se redresse et se cogna la tête au plafond. La jeune fille étouffa un juron et descendit les barreaux de son lit en hauteur un à un. Elle s'assit à son bureau et sortit une feuille de dessin. Ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas raisonnable… Demain elle devrait se lever tôt pour s'occuper des clients (se dont elle n'avait pas la moindre envie), elle pensa un instant à faire une nuit blanche mais le souvenir de la fois où elle avait faillit se couper la main avec le hachoir lui fit évincer rapidement l'idée. Elle reporta son attention sur la feuille blanche, elle avait toujours eu son inspiration le soir ou la nuit mais cette fois, rien ne venait guider son crayon. Elle regarda désespérément la feuille comme si elle espérait qu'elle allait se remplir toute seule puis jeta son crayon et soupira. Elle repensa au concert. Elle avait encore mal un peu partout. Quelle bande de connes ces groupies ! Heureusement que les vrais fans relevaient le niveau.

- Ils doivent surement en avoir marre eu aussi, pensa-t-elle.

En se disant cela elle se demanda si Tom l'avait reconnu, il avait eu l'air vraiment interloqué par sa phrase, ou du moins c'Est-ce qui lui avait semblé dans la mesure où elle était tombée dans les pommes juste après…

Un élancement douloureux se fit sentir à sa tempe, un des endroits les plus touché de son visage. Elle se prit la tête à deux mains ayant presque l'impression que celle-ci s'apprêtait à exploser.

Une aspirine. Il lui fallait absolument une aspirine.

Emelia sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Hélas elle eu la mauvaise surprise de voir que le placard n'en contenait pas.

- Shit !, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se souvint ensuite que sa mère gardait des médicaments de premiers secours en bas, en cas d'urgence ils étaient plus accessibles.

Un nouvel élancement se fit sentir et Emelia descendit silencieusement les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée.

Arrivée en bas Emelia s'aperçu qu'elle n'était pas seule. Pourtant les lumières étaient éteintes…

Le bruit du frigo s'ouvrant retentit

- Maman…, se dit Emelia, et ton régime alors…

Elle entra dans la cuisine. Effectivement le frigidaire était ouvert. Poussant un soupir de lassitude, Emelia ferma brusquement la porte.

Mais ce n'était pas sa mère.

D'ailleurs ce n'était aucune des personnes qu'elle se serait attendue à voir un jour dans sa cuisine.

Tom incrédule contemplait les deux orbes noirs qui le transperçaient. Il connaissait ce regard, il l'avait déjà vu…

Où ?

Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que c'était la fille qu'il avait sauvé des griffes des groupies.

Même blessé elle était belle. Il était certain de l'avoir rencontré autrefois.

Emelia quant à elle, s'était plaquer de surprise contre le mur.

Ils continuèrent de se fixer mutuellement sans un mot. Le temps semblait suspendu.

Puis Tom brisa ce silence.

Il lui demanda instinctivement en anglais qui elle était.

La jeune inconnue lui sourit puis s'enfuit dans les escaliers. Il entendit le déclic lointain d'une porte mais il ne comptait pas la rejoindre. Il joua avec son piercing essayant de retrouver dans sa mémoire la personne à qui appartenait ce regard. De guerre lasse, il prit avec lui un morceau de pain et du fromage.

En rentrant dans la chambre Bill eu un charmant commentaire face à l'allure désemparé de son frangin.

- Ben qu'Est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? T'a vue un fantôme ?

- Je crois oui…

Bill écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha de son frère pour en savoir plus.

Ayant compris qu'il l'avait pris au mot, Tom se chargea de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé dans la cuisine. A la fin de son récit, les yeux du brun étaient encore plus étonnés qu'avant.

- La fille bizarre habite ici ?

- Arrête Bill ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne te regarde pas qu'elle est forcément bizarre ! Et je suppose que c'est la fille de la gérante vue que celle-ci nous a dit ne pas avoir d'autres locataires…

Bill lui répondit mais il n'écoutait plus, il essayait tant bien que mal de se souvenir. Il fit à peine attention au morceau de pain et de fromage qu'il engloutit.

- Hey mais tu m'écoute oui !

Tom se retourna vers son frère qui affichait une moue boudeuse. Il sourit gêné.

- Non excuse moi, j'étais ailleurs…

- Tu pense à elle ?

- Je veux juste savoir qui elle est, répondit-il un peu trop brusquement.

Son frère ne sembla pas en tenir compte et expliqua son point de vue:

- C'est peut-être une fille chez qui on a fêté l'anniversaire il y a quelques années…

- Bill… Elle ne parlait pas allemand.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Effectivement il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Mais il en était sur… L'instinct peut-être.

- Ou alors c'est ce genre de fille qui vient a tout nos concerts…

- Je ne pense pas, répondit de nouveau Tom, ça ne m'aurait pas autant marqué, là j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelqu'un d'important. Je ne comprends pas…

Bill bailla et se glissa sous la couette.

- Je suis fatigué, la nuit porte conseil: tu rêveras peut-être d'elle qui sais ! Et puis au pire nous iront lui parler demain.

Tom hocha la tête et se mit au lit également. La fatigue eu vite fait de l'emporter et au bout de quelques minutes il dormait à point fermé…

Ses rêves furent peuplés d'yeux sans visage et d'une petite fille toujours vue de dos.

Dans sa chambre Emelia reprit son souffle. Ce n'était pas possible… Il ne pouvait pas être là… Et si il était là, cela voulait surement dire que les autres y étaient aussi.

Bill…

Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose.

La jeune fille s'aperçu qu'il était plus d'une heure du matin (01h22). L'émotion qui faisait battre son cœur ne lui donnait aucune envie de dormir.

Il était là chez elle ! Comment c'était possible ? Emelia commença à ce demandé si ce n'était pas un rêve. Puis elle se dit raisonnablement que pour le moment il fallait qu'elle dorme, du moins si elle ne le faisait pas déjà, pour s'occuper des « clients » demain matin. Elle avait tellement peur que tout ceci ne soit jamais arrivé. Toute la nuit elle rêvait qu'en se réveillant, cette rencontre n'eu été qu'une simple chimère…


	6. Fenêtre sur vue

Bon, je me dis heureusement que personne ne suis cette fic, parce que vu le temps que je met à écrire ne serait-ce qu'un chapitre...

Shona: ET MOI JE COMPTE POUR DU BEURRE PEUT-ETRE è_é ?

Moi: Nan mais toi, je t'appel pour te la lire alors tais-toi et laisse les gens inexistants lire cette fic.

Sinon sans déconner, Bill et Tom ont assez mal vieilli vous trouvez pas ?

Chapitre 6: Fenêtre sur vue.

Des accords de basses. Emelia sourit, encore a moitié dans son rêve, repoussant le moment où elle devrait ouvrir les yeux. Finalement la chanson se faisant de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus insistante, elle tâtonna et éteint le téléphone qui lui servait de réveil. Pourquoi a-t-il sonné ? Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir enclenché… Puis les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, sa mère la prévenant de clients de dernière minute, et Tom. Oui Tom… Elle ne se souvenait plus si elle avait rêvé, cette scène lui semblait réelle mais totalement improbable et inimaginable. Elle sortait de toute logique. Encore a moitié endormit, elle se décida enfin a descendre de son lit et à aller préparer les petits déjeunés. Comme a son habitude elle loupa la dernière marche du lit en hauteur et tomba le nez sur le tapis. Désormais à la fois endormit et assommée, elle enfila une veste par-dessus son pyjama et descendit à la cuisine. En passant devant la partit réservé aux clients elle mourut d'envie d'entre-ouvrir la porte mais eu trop peur d'être déçu et préféra retarder le moment où elle découvrirait la vérité.

Elle arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussée, le soleil était déjà levé malgré l'heure bien matinale. C'était une des choses qu'elle préférait en été, les longues journées ensoleillées. Depuis qu'elle dormait la nuit, elle arrivait à apprécier ces belles journées estivales. Dans la cuisine elle sortit les ingrédients presque par automatisme, son cerveau encore embrumer n'arrivait pas vraiment à réfléchir, mais les reflexe de plusieurs étés à faire la même chose travaillaient à sa place.

Du pain,

Du beurre,

De la confiture,

Des céréales,

Du chocolat,

Du thé,

Du jus d'orange…

Et mince plus de jus d'orange !

_Au même moment…_

- Huuuum, putain tu fous quoi Gustav, grogna Georg.

Le concerné venait d'allumer la lumière et était en train d'enfiler un pantalon.

- Je me lève ca se vois pas ? Contrairement à vous j'aime profiter des mes journées.

- Pff, rouspéta le brun en plaquant son oreiller sur son visage.

Sans faire attention à ses protestations, Gustav finit de s'habillé et descendit à la cuisine en vu de prendre un bon petit déjeuné. Une jeune fille, surement une employée, était en train de préparer du jus d'orange, elle avait déjà installé le reste sur la table extérieur, sur la terrasse. En s'approchant il remarqua avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille que Bill avait fait monter sur scène pendant le concert de la veille.

- Oh non si elle me voit elle va péter un câble et m'agresser…, pensa Gustav qui était particulièrement effrayé par le comportement de certains fans. Mais bon son sens de la politesse l'obligeait à au moins lui dire bonjour. Etant occupée à presser des oranges peut-être ne se rendrait-elle-même pas compte de la personne qui le lui dirait…

- Bonjour, dit-il timidement avec un fort accent allemand, détournant son visage et s'attendant au pire.

- Bonjour Gustav, répondit-elle d'une voix endormit sans lever les yeux de son pressoir.

Tel un animal, Gustav cessa tous mouvements, tout sens en alerte. Elle l'avait reconnu, d'un instant à l'autre elle allait lui bondir dessus en hurlant.

Au bout d'un instant qui passa pour lui comme une éternité il finit par se rendre compte que la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé et qu'elle continuait de presser ses oranges, les yeux à moitié fermer comme si elle dormait debout. Comprenant que le danger était passé il décida d'aller s'assoir dehors.

Une minute plus tard, Emelia releva la tête. Elle avait la sensation bizarre d'avoir raté quelque chose… ca ne devait pas être important mais qu'Est-ce que cela pouvait être ? Avait-elle oublié quelque chose ? Ah oui ! Le café ! Effectivement elle avait oublié le café mais il ne lui semblait que ce soit ça. Quoi que ce soit elle se sentait toute bête, ca devait être quelque chose d'évident. Elle haussa les épaules et continua son jus d'orange, pensant qu'elle s'en souviendrait surement si elle cessait de chercher.

Elle apporta le jus d'orange et le café sur la table, sans faire attention à la personne qui était là et remonta dans son lit pour dormir encore un peu. Le matin n'était vraiment pas son meilleur ami.

Deux heures plus tard ce fut la douce voix de sa mère qui vint la réveiller. Il était 10h, le reste des clients devaient surement être levé à l'heure qu'il était…

- Debout Mimu ! Tu va pas dormir toute la matinée !

Emelia grogna quelque chose en réponse et se releva… en se cognant une fois de plus la tête contre le plafond.

- Ca va ?, demanda ca mère inquiète.

Autre grognement pour signaler que, oui, ca allait.

- Bon je te laisse te préparer je vais un peu discuter avec les « clients ».

- Pourquoi avait-elle appuyé sur le mot « clients » ?, ce demanda Emelia. Ne trouvant que pour réponse que c'était parce que la scène d'hier n'était pas un rêve, elle décida de se dire que non elle n'avait pas appuyé sur ce mot…

La jeune fille finit enfin par sortir de son lit pour s'habiller et faire sa toilette. Elle ouvrit son placard et choisit d'un air absent un tee-shirt à bretelles verte et un mini short en jean clair. Elle passa à la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette et put admirer le magnifique œil au beurre noir que lui avait laissé les groupies en souvenir. Emelia soupira et s'arrangea pour le cacher avec une bonne dose de fond de teint. C'était assez réussit, il fallait vraiment savoir qu'il était là pour le voir. Heureuse du résultat, elle commença à descendre les escaliers mais s'arrêta au milieu. Et si ce n'était pas eux ? Et si elle s'était fait de faux espoirs stupide… comment réagirait-elle ?

- Bah, se dit-elle, au pire je serais déçu… la question est plutôt « comment je vais réagir si c'est vraiment eux »…

Emelia respira un grand coup et se dit que ce n'était en restant planter dans cet escalier qu'elle aurait une réponse. Et d'un pas décidé elle finit de descendre les marches.

Arriver en bas elle ne vit d'abord personne, pas même sa mère. Puis en regardant à travers la baie-vitré elle aperçu sa maman en train de discuter avec un petit groupe de personne en rigolant… L'un d'eux avait des dreads…

Le cœur d'Emelia fit un bond. Elle restait plantée là. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Le sang battait sur ses tempes, elle avait à la fois chaud et froid…

« Ils » étaient là » !

Ce matin elle avait servit le petit-déjeuner à Gustav sans même s'en rendre compte ! Oui… enfin bon là elle avait une bonne excuse c'était le matin. Et ce qui c'était passer hier c'était _vraiment_ passé !

Au bout d'un petit moment, Cindelle vit que ca fille était descendu et elle partit la rejoindre.

- Ben ma chérie tu ne viens pas dire bonjour ? Ah au faite tu peux leurs amener un peu de café ? Il n'y en a plus. Bon je vais nettoyer la salle de bain !, fit sa mère en souriant d'un air malicieux.

- La salle de bain mais…

- Salut !, dit-elle en se précipitant dans l'escalier.

- … Mais tu l'as lavé hier, finit Emelia l'air perdue.

Bon elle allait devoir y aller… Ca l'arrangeait d'avoir quelque chose à faire ca faisait moins « je me jette sur mes stars préférés parce qu'elles sont chez moi »… Oui enfin techniquement ils la connaissaient, ils avaient juste oublié…

Emelia pensa que si ils n'étaient pas devenu aussi célèbres ca aurait été plus simple. Elle releva les yeux et pu s'apercevoir que les quatre garçons la fixaient. Plus d'échappatoire possible, cette fois-ci il fallait y aller. Elle s'avança, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte vitrée, seule obstacle entre elle et le groupe tant adulé.

- Hallo, fit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

- Hallo !, répondirent presque joyeusement les garçons.

Elle leur fit un sourire timide et son regard se posa sur Tom. Il la fixait. Les autres aussi en faite mais ca, elle s'en fichait. Le clin d'œil qu'il lui lança la déstabilisa totalement et elle reversa le peu de café restant dans le pichet.

- Sorry !, dit-elle instinctivement en anglais.

- It's « entschuldigung » in dutch !, corrigea Gustav en souriant.

- Oh yes, but I'm really bad in dutch…

- Really ? But your mother told us that you'd past five years in Germany !

Emelia rougit, sa mère leur avait parlé de ses 5 années là-bas ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu dire d'autre ? Presque prise de panique elle attrapa la carafe et rentra précipitamment dans la maison. Ils avaient certainement du trouver ca louche. Mais leur répondre « oui j'ai passé cinq ans avec vous mais vous m'avez complètement oubliez comme de gros crevards que vous êtes ! » ca l'aurait fait passer pour une folle !

Elle mit la machine en route et jeta un œil dehors. Ils étaient partit dans une discussion et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle en était le sujet principal.

Tom lui relança un regard et sourit d'un air compatissant… Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, elle aurait aimé lui dire qui elle était et ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre il y a quelques années. Mais il devait deviner par lui-même, sinon il ne la croirait jamais. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de lui lancer des phrases clefs qui pourraient réveiller ses souvenirs. En pensant à ca elle se sentit bien impuissante face aux sentiments qui brulaient en elle.

Et ils continuaient de parler, elle aurait donné cher pour savoir précisément de quoi il s'agissait…

A trop penser elle ne se rendit pas compte que la cafetière débordais à moitié, elle l'enleva précipitamment et renversa une partie du contenue par terre.

- Et merdeuh !

Elle prit un sopalin et essuya la tache de café. En se relevant elle se cogna la tête contre le rebord du meuble et retomba sur les fesses. Décidément sa journée commençait bien mal ! Finalement elle réussit à se relever et pris le pichet pour retourné dehors.

- Attend elle a quand même un jolie petit cul t'es pas d'accord Gustav ?, demanda Tom avec une étincelle dans le regard.

- Hum personnellement ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de fille.

- Pff vous avez aucun goût, déclara Bill.

- Toi t'a pas le droit d'en parler ! Tu te rends pas compte a quel point t'a du la traumatiser hier !, fit Tom en haussant le ton.

- Oh mais quoi ! Comment je pouvais savoir qu'elle allait pas apprécier, ca dois être la seule du concert a ne pas fantasmer sur un cadeau pareil !

- Hum je ne suis pas sur qu'elle est pris comme un cadeau le fait de se faire tabasser par des groupies, fit Georg t'en air absent.

- Et puis ce n'est pas toi qu'elle regardait, tu aurais du comprendre que c'est sur moi qu'elle fantasme !

Les autres membres rirent mais au fond, Tom était perturbé par cette jeune fille, se sentiment de trouble qu'elle lui inspirait faisait qu'il était à la fois bien échauffé par la plastique de la jeune fille, mais complètement pris au dépourvu par son attitude. Chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Comme si il fallait que ce soit une phrase en particulier qu'il devait dire pour trouver la clef de ce mystère.

- Ah elle revient !, fit Gustav, tirant Tom de sa rêverie.

Emelia repassa la baie-vitré pour servir le café au garçon et alors qu'elle se penchait sur la tasse de Tom, celui-ci comme mu par une force supérieure, lui mit la main au fesses. Tel un ressort, la jeune fille se redressa, le visage rouge de honte et renversa du café sur son short.

- Oh no… you have to pull it down now !, fit Tom avec son sourire ravageur. Mais au fond, lui-même se demandait où il voulait en venir.

Emelia ne se laissa pas démonter et repris contenance. A la grande surprise des quatre garçons, celle-ci enleva son short et fit admirer son bas de maillot de bain.

- So… It's ok ?

- It's… hum… perfect, articula difficilement Tom en la regardant. Alors qu'elle commençait à repartir, Bill lui fis remarquer qu'ils n'avaient plus de tranches de pain. Gustav remarqua qu'il les avait en faite caché dans son haut et le lui fit remarquer dès qu'Emelia fut repartit.

- Mais a quoi tu joue ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- Bein quoi ?, fit Tom en répondant à la place de son frère. C'est tellement bon de la voir aller et venir avec sa démarche chalouper… d'ailleurs après ce qu'elle vient de faire je serais pas surpris qu'elle le fasse exprès !

- Depuis quand tu crois que toutes les filles sont à tes pieds ?, fit remarquer Gustav d'un air moqueur.

- Mais depuis que je suis devenu une star voyons !, répondit le dreadé en croisant les bras derrière sa tête et en affichant un air sur de lui !

- Les gars… vous êtes incorrigibles…, et Georg finit le reste de la confiture d'abricot.

Debout dans la cuisine, dos aux quatre adolescents, Emelia affichait quant à elle un air tout à fait paniqué. Elle ne c'était pas laissé démonter par l'attitude dragueuse de Tom, elle avait même joué le jeu devant lui. Mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule face à ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle avait peur d'avoir mal réagit. La provocation était-elle le meilleur moyen de lui rappeler sa personne ? Ou allé-t-il la voir comme une de ses nombreuses groupies dont le but ultime est de finir la soirée dans son lit, et pas pour y dormir comme autrefois. Emelia soupira, il était bien trop tard pour les regrets, ce qui est fait et fait et ce n'était pas le moment de perdre une si belle chance de le reconquérir.

_Tzzing !_

Emelia sursauta, elle avait oublié le but de sa présence ici. Elle attrapa les tranches de pains grillés et les plaça dans la panière. Aller, elle devait y retourner.

- Ah, revoilà notre exhibitionniste !, lança Tom en anglais.

Emelia rougit furieusement mais décida de ne pas se laisser démonter.

- Je n'ai pas de conseil à recevoir d'un mec qui a fourré la moitié de ses fans, dit-elle d'un ton plus acerbe qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Le reste du groupe se mirent à rire sauf Tom qui, l'espace d'un instant, eu un air renfrogné. A quoi jouait cette fille ?

- Pourquoi tu es jalouse ?, fit-il avec un sourire ravageur malgré son malaise.

Emelia haussa les épaules sans formuler de réponse. Elle s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Bill lui fit de nouveau remarquer qu'il manquait quelque chose. La jeune fille soupira intérieurement et repartit chercher de la confiture.

- Mais qu'Est-ce qui lui prends, fit Tom lorsqu'elle disparu dans la cuisine, il y a pas 5 minutes c'est bien elle qui a enlevé son short devant nous non ?

- Ta remarque était peut-être la remarque de trop, remarqua Georg, cette fille a vraiment l'air sensible, elle a peut-être regretté de s'être comporter comme elle l'a fait…

- Pourquoi regretter ça ? Elle était en maillot non, c'est pas comme si elle c'était mise nue devant nous !, répondit Tom, toujours hébéter.

- Je pense que tu lui plais, finis par réagir Gustav, mais qu'elle ne veut pas finir comme les autres… une relation d'un soir avec toi. A mon avis, elle est amoureuse.

Bill soupira et regarda d'un air dépiter le batteur du groupe.

- Ce genre de fille… Comment peuvent-elles être amoureuses sans même nous connaitre, c'est n'importe quoi.

- Crois moi, a mon avis, elle doit nous connaitre bien plus que tu le crois…, fit Georg pour clôturer la conversation. Car pour lui, il devenait de plus en plus évident que cette fille n'était pas n'importe qui, mais tout comme pour Tom, il lui fut impossible de se rappeler de la vraie nature de leur relation.

Emelia revint une dernière fois et posa le pot sur la table un peu brusquement ce qui fit sursauter les quatre garçons.

- Quand vous aurez finis, prévenez-moi que je vienne débarrasser.

- Euh en faite c'est bon, on a finit, fit Gustav en se levant.

- Mais…, voulu protester Tom.

- On a finis j'ai dit, insista Gustav, puis il se tourna vers Emelia, merci beaucoup pour le petit déjeuné et surtout pour votre « patience », fit-il en regardant le dreadé.

- Oh euh… de rien… Mais la prochaine fois prévenez moi avant, que je n'aille pas cherche un pot de confiture au fin fond du garage pour rien.

- Désolé, s'excusa Georg, c'était juste pour profiter un peu plus de votre amabilité… Aller les gars on monte !

Les deux jumeaux voulurent protester de nouveau mais le batteur et le bassiste ne les laissèrent pas faire et les emmenèrent dans leur chambre.

Emelia resta seule, les regardant monter dans l'escalier sans trop comprendre ce qui venait de se passer… Peut-être avait-elle été trop brusque. Après tout, pour une fan, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle c'était montrer trop « fanatique » justement. Mais le fait qu'elle ai voulu adopter un comportement un peu trop normal avec eux avait peut-être joué un rôle.

Elle s'effondra sur la chaise, se demandant pourquoi elle avait cherché à être si indifférente face à eux. Mais au fond, si elle avait continué à jouer sur la séduction avec Tom, elle savait comment cela aurait finis, et d'une fin comme ça avec lui, elle n'en voulait pas. La mort dans l'âme, la jeune fille se décida à débarrasser la table. Elle se dit qu'en suite, elle irait prendre un bon bain de soleil pour recharger ses batteries et son humeur.

Dans leur chambre, l'ambiance entre les quatre garçons était plutôt maussade. Les deux jumeaux aurait aimé profiter encore des allers-retours chaloupé de la jeune fille, mais Gustav et Georg, qui avaient mieux saisit la situation, avaient jugé plus judicieux de laisser Emelia tranquille.

- Cette fille est bizarre, d'un coup elle joue les allumeuses, et la seconde d'après elle nous fait la vierge effarouchée, râla Tom en faisant de grands gestes et les cents pas dans la chambre.

Bill qui c'était calé sur le lit, pensait encore à ce qui c'était passé hier. Il ne pouvait le nier, le fait qu'une fille puisse être amoureuse de son jumeau sans éprouver d'attirance pour lui le vexait terriblement. Il aurait voulu avoir les faveurs de toutes les filles fan de leur groupe, de SON groupe. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le cas, la fille aux cheveux auburn n'avait pas lancé un regard sur lui durant le petit-déjeuner. Seul Tom avait eu le droit a son regard, comme hier…

- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

Bill sortit de sa rêverie pour lever les yeux vers son frère qui semblait agacer.

- Euh, ouais surement…

- Vous voyez !, fit Tom en se tournant vers les deux autres membres du groupe, même Bill est d'accord que cette fille n'est pas normale.

Bill acquiesça, bien sur qu'elle n'était pas normale, mais pas pour les raisons que son frère venait énoncer.

Tom se détourna des autres qui étaient totalement indifférents à sa frustration et pris son paquet de cigarette, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour fumer lorsque l'envie lui passa soudainement.

En dessous de lui, sur un transat, la jeune folle était recouverte d'huile et en bikini, se faisant bronzer près de la piscine. Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement et toute rancœur fondue comme la neige au soleil.

S'inquiétant de ce soudain silence de la part de Tom, les trois autres membres s'approchèrent de lui pour voir ce qui pouvait être la cause de cet étrange mutisme.

Et eux aussi la virent.

Plus un bruit ne se fit dans la chambre, et même Gustav dont ce n'était pas le genre de fille, ne pu s'empêché de la trouver alléchante.

- Il fait chaud vous trouvez pas ?, dit Georg.

- C'est le Sud, répondit Gustav.

Il y eu de nouveau un long silence entre les membres du groupe.

- Je vais aller lui parler, décida d'un coup Tom en se retournant pour sortir.

- Non c'est bon je vais m'en charger, fit Bill en attrapant le bras de son frère.

Alors que Georg et Gustav continuait de regarder Emelia d'un air rêveur, la dispute entre les deux jumeaux venait de dégénéré en bagarre. Cela sortit les deux autres de leur contemplation et ils se jetèrent sur Bill et Tom pour les séparer.

- Stop ! On se calme !, fit Gustav. Vous n'allez pas vous battre pour aller lui parler, allez-y tout les deux.

- Pas question !, lui répondirent les deux jumeaux.

Georg soupira et partit dans sa chambre avant de revenir moins d'une minute après.

- Etrangement je savais qu'on en aurait besoin…

Il ouvrit sa main dans laquelle se trouvait un jeu de courte paille un peu abimé par le temps.

- Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ?, demanda Tom d'un air interloqué.

- C'est simple, je vais tenir les pailles, chacun de nous va en choisir une, celui qui aura la plus courte ira voir Emelia.

Tom lança un regard moqueur à Gustav avant de dire:

- Mais on sait déjà qui a la plus courte.

- Très spirituel Tom, j'espère pour elle que ce n'est pas toi qui « gagnera » le droit de la voir, je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de personne qu'elle recherche.

- Je le sais très bien…, pensa Tom, puis il regarda les pailles dans la main de Georg, et croisa les doigts.

- OOOOUAAAAIS !

Le hurlement du gagnant fut tellement fort qu'Emelia lança de son transat, un regard au niveau de la fenêtre de ses « clients ».

Tom regarda les autres garçons, un air de triomphe bien visible sur son visage !

- Et bien techniquement il semblerait que ce soit la plus longue qui gagne n'est-ce pas ?, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil aux autres qui restèrent de marbre. A votre place je ne resterai dans la chambre, je risque d'en avoir besoin pour un moment. Puis il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

- Je plain vraiment cette fille, déclara Gustav.

Emelia commençait à se rendormir à moitié, s'étirant comme un lézard au soleil, ses pensées vagabondant sur des tas de choses, dont la majorité concernait Tom, notamment, Tom aimait-il les filles bronzée ?

La jeune fille bailla, elle n'avait pas encore bien récupéré de la veille et une sieste n'aurait pas été de trop.

- Jolie amygdales, lui fit remarquer une voix familière.

Emelia ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec le dreadé penché sur elle.

- Ne rêve pas, lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le transat, tu n'y mettras rien dedans.

Tom sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Je ne pensais pas à ça du tout, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- C'Est-ce qu'ils disent tous, dit timidement Emelia.

Il y eu un silence gêné entre eux. Tom avait beau avoir fait le malin devant le groupe, il savait très bien qu'il ne ramènerai pas la jeune fille dans son lit, d'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas son but.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je me suis laissé emporter…

Tom la regarda, un air triste assombrissait son visage.

- Ah euh… non c'est rien, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de tact non plus à vrai dire.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas vraiment habituer à ce genre de réaction chez tes fans non ? Elles sont plus… dociles ?

- Oui, fit Tom l'air songeur, au final, ca change un peu une fille avec du caractère. Il lui sourit.

Et elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu sais en fait, je ne me considère pas vraiment comme une de vos fans, dit-elle en regardant la mer, au loin.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu entends par là, lui demanda Tom, l'air surpris.

Emelia se retourna de nouveau vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je vais te laisser deviner.

-Attend ! Donne-moi un indice au moins !

- Le nom de Kinmey te dit-il quelque chose ?

La jeune fille semblait très sérieuse. Elle attendait à ce qu'il lui réponde oui mais Tom n'arrivait pas à mettre de visage sur ce nom qui lui semblait pourtant très familier. Il avait connu quelqu'un qui portait ce nom, il avait même l'impression de l'avoir côtoyé mais pourtant il était incapable de ce souvenir de qui il s'agissait. Il soupira et lança un regard désolé à Emelia.

- Désolé, dit-il, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui il s'agit, ce nom me dit quelque chose mais sans plus.

Elle sourit d'un air triste et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Ce n'est rien, il existe encore des tas d'autre moyen qui te feront comprendre ce que je voulais dire.

Elle regarda le ciel et Tom n'osa rien dire, il avait l'impression de lui avoir fait de la peine, mais comme par pudeur, elle refusait de la lui montrer.

- Tu sais, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, tu devrais aller chercher les autres et vous amusez un peu dans la piscine, l'eau est très chaude en ce moment.

Tom n'avait pas vraiment envie que le groupe vienne briser ce qui était en train de se passer avec elle. Mais il eut l'impression étrange qu'ils n'auraient plus rien à se dire dans qu'il ne saurait pas ce qu'elle entendait en disant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment « une de leur fans » et aussi à qui appartenait le nom de Kinmey.

- Tu as raison, je vais aller les chercher, un peu de détente nous fera du bien à tous.

Emelia sourit et au moment où il se leva pour partir elle lui déclara sans détour.

- Je ne cherche pas à fuir ta présence quand nous somme deux. Mais pour le moment, et tant que tu ne sauras pas qui je suis vraiment, je ne pense pas que nous aillons beaucoup à nous dire.

Tom ne répondit pas mais ce sentit rougir, il ouvrit la bouche mais finalement il se détourna et remonta en hâte l'escalier pour inviter les autres à les rejoindre.

Rester en bas Emelia pensa que, si avec tous ces indices, il ne trouvait pas, il serait inutile d'insister. La place dans le cœur du guitariste dreadé n'aura été qu'éphémère.

Quelques instants plus tard, le reste du groupe descendit en courant et en maillot. Derrière eux, Tom trainait un peu, bien que en maillot lui aussi. Il restait très préoccupé par les mots d'Emelia et n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à s'amuser avec les autres. Mais cette partie de lui-même, il la gardait bien caché au fond de lui et refusait de se montrer si sentimental auprès des autres, aussi, il garda une expression de façade et rejoignit les autres dans la piscine où ils ne l'avaient pas attendu pour plonger dans la piscine, éclaboussant copieusement Emelia, qui désormais criait des injures en au moins trois langues différentes…

Tom ne pu s'en empêcher. Tel un joueur de rugby, il fonça sur la jeune fille et l'emporta dans son saut dans la piscine. Lorsqu'Emelia ressortit sa tête de l'eau elle le fustigea du regard avant de lui cracher à la figure, toute l'eau qu'elle avait pris bien soin de mettre dans sa bouche avant d'émerger.

- Oh ca, tu vas me le payer, fit Tom en rigolant.

- Je parierai pas la dessus moi !

Elle aurait dû, car si Tom seul n'était pas une menace, a quatre sur elle, le groupe en était une, et Emelia passa une bonne partie de la baignade à se faire couler par les garçons, jusqu'au moment où Bill décida de faire équipe avec elle, même si avec sa corpulence il n'arrangea pas vraiment la situation.

Durant plusieurs heures, Emelia eu l'impression d'être dans ces jeunes années, lorsqu'ils étaient tous complices et surtout, amis.

Elle ne su pas si cela allait durer ou si il ne s'agissait que d'un moment de détente du groupe et que cet amusement n'irait pas plus loin. Pourtant, vers 17h, lorsqu'ils sortirent tous de l'eau, Gustav et Bill exprimèrent leur envie à Cindelle de diner tous ensemble.

- Tous ca te rajeunis, hein ma Mimu, dit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil a sa fille.

Le groupe ne compris pas mais lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers Emelia, celle-ci ne répondit pas et regardait apparemment dans le vide.

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?


End file.
